Drafts of my Dramatic Readings
by Snowflake16
Summary: This is where I put my other dramatic readings when I'm in the middle of a story. If you can't find a chapter/dramatic reading of a story here, I've probably merged it with "The Dramatic Readings of Professor Oak" already. (Fighting Back and PMA Chapter 11 now merged with The Dramatic Readings of Professor Oak!)
1. Chapter 1

_Title: When Kanto Meets Kanto_

_Rating: K_

_Author: Gottalovepsyduck_

_Chapters: 3 (so far)_

_People Helping with this chapter: ChazDragonGX_

* * *

Ash and his friends were prepared for whatever bad story Professor Oak was going to read to them. After that monstrosity that was Three's A Crowd, they could handle anything...or so they thought.

"This next one is called 'When Kanto Meets Kanto'," Professor Oak said.

"When Kanto Meets Kanto?" May asked. "I'm not sure that makes any sense. Well, whatever. At least this won't be worse than Three's A Crowd."

Gary held back a laugh; while it wasn't as bad, they would still hate this story.

**"Note: This is the (unofficial) prequel to madmuffin14's PokeSpe Meets Anime."**

"Isn't that the one that made fun of our world and the people around it?" Dawn asked.

"The same," Gary responded.

"So this is a prequel?" Brock asked. "Something tells me this won't be good."

**"Of course, I had permission. This takes place during Kanto (in both universes)."**

"Correction, this takes place during the Orange Islands in our universe," Gary explained, before Professor Oak took a deep breath and read the next lines.

**"I wanna be the very best...**

**Like no one ever was...**

**To catch them is my real test...**

**To train them is my cause...**

**I will travel across the land...**

**Searching far and wide...**

**Each pokemon to understand...**

**The power that's inside..**

**POKEMON! Gotta catch 'em!**

**Its you and me!**

**I know it's my destiny!**

**POKEMON!**

**Oh, you're my best friend!**

**In a world we must defend!**

**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em!**

**A heart so true!**

**Our courage will pull us through!**

**You teach me and I'll teach you!**

**Pokemon!**

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

**Pokemon!"**

"I'm not even going to ask," May and Max said at the same time.

* * *

**"Two figures with white uniforms with an 'R' plastered on the front were hiding behind a tree with a cat pokemon on its hind legs.**

**'Let's go capture that twerp's pikachu!' exclaimed the girl with oddly shaped magenta hair."**

"There is nothing wrong with my hair!" Jessie yelled.

**"'Roger!' said the boy next to him. He had shoulder-length blue hair.**

**A group of three kids had just passed them, not seeing them behind the tree. The three of them emerged out of the woods and into the path. A hole suddenly opened below them, and they fell into it.**

**'Not again!' the three yelled."**

"Some of us aren't kids anymore, unlike this writer," Iris noted.

"And why are we still falling into our own holes?" James yelled angrily.

**"***FANFARE MUSIC*****

**'A MIX-UP FIX-UP!' yelled a shrill, high-pitched voice.**

*****FANFARE MUSIC ENDS***"**

"That better not be my voice," Ash muttered to himself. "It is, isn't it?"

"What's with the fanfare music?" Misty asked. "Where did it come from. And how is what was just said relevant to the story?"

"I guess it's a mystery," Cilan replied.

**"Two figures, slightly more sinister than the ones before, were working on some sort of machine. They were inside of an abandoned lab. Their outfits were just like the people from earlier, except they were black.**

**'Exactly what do we expect to accomplish with this?' the green-haired guy asked.**

**'Well, Butch, if we're lucky, we might be able to get some rare pokemon,' answered the blonde girl."**

"If you think Chuck and Cassidy are better than us, you're mistaken!" James yelled, getting Butch's name wrong. "I'd like to see them do even_half_ of what we did back in Unova!"

**"'How exactly, Cassidy?' Butch questioned.**

**'Well, if we do this right, portals should open up in random parts of this world,' Cassidy began. 'If we're lucky, some rare pokemon from other regions, maybe even dimensions, might appear in range.'"**

"That does sound interesting," Hilda admitted. "But how would that even work?"

**"'But how would we know which ones get sucked into specific portals?' Butch asked again.**

**'That's what these tracking devices are for,' Cassidy said, as if the answer was obvious. 'Travelling via portal can be taxing on the mind and body, so by then, we'll be able to get to any location around here where a pokemon may have landed.'**

**'But what if a trainer gets sucked into one?' Butch asked.**

**Cassidy seemed vaguely annoyed. 'Any moron who would randomly go into a portal doesn't value life. Besides, who cares about them, anyway?'"**

"They are not thinking this through, are they?" Jessie asked. "Trainers have Pokemon, but what if they didn't have any with them at the time?"

**"Butch looked like he would ask yet another question, but then he stopped himself. Cassidy had a point there.**

**'Press that button on your left,' she commanded."**

"This person is really bossy," Hilbert said.

**"The green-haired boy pressed a button as Cassidy looked at the screen above.**

* * *

**Two portals suddenly appeared in front of a brunette spiky-haired boy on a golduck and four others on a huge, leviathan-like pokemon, who were surfing five people at sea."**

"I wonder who they are?" Pikachu asked.

**"'Gyarados!' yelled a boy with a hat and black hair."**

"That better not be me!" yelled Ash.

**"Both the gyarados and the other pokemon tried to swim away from the portals, but it was no use. The portals were really dragging them in. The people on the gyarados (except for the black-haired guy with the hat, who was now holding a pokeball) held on to each other as the two pokemon were promptly recalled. None of them wanted their pokemon to be sucked into some unknown place alone. Somehow, the portals had managed to force them to loosen their grips on each other. A small person with a straw hat (which was being held on to) and the brown-haired boy got sucked into the portal to the left, while the other three got sucked into the second one."**

"So how does this affect the plot?" Bianca asked.

* * *

**"Two black dots appeared in the middle of some islands.**

**'Perfect,' Cassidy said.**

**The duo quickly ran out of the lab, and headed to their first destination."**

"Which is at?" Cheren asked. "This writer is not telling us much of anything."

* * *

**"A tanned man with black hair was waving good-bye at two others as he stood besides a purple-haired professor."**

Brock shuddered; that description instantly bought back memories of Professor Ivy.

**"One of them was holding a ball that was silver and golden in color."**

"The GS Ball," Misty noted.

**"'Goodbye Brock!' they both said.**

**'Bye Ash, Misty!' Brock said."**

"We seem normal so far," Ash said.

**"The two of them left the lab, leaving Brock and the professor alone."**

"It really is Professor Ivy..." Brock trailed off and went into a corner.

**"The redhead holding a light yellow baby pokemon encased in a decorative eggshell asked, 'You think it'll work out? Between those two, I mean.'**

**The one with the messy black hair simply laughed, when suddenly, laughter echoed around them. Ash and Misty whirled around on instinct. 'Show yourselves!' Ash yelled, before two people showed up in front of them excitedly. They were wearing rubber gloves for some reason. When they saw Ash and Misty, their expressions seemed to go from gleeful to disappointed."**

"I don't get it. Why the sudden mood change?" Hilda asked.

**"'Oh, it's only you two. Well, prepare for trouble,' the blonde girl said.**

**'And make it double,' said a green-haired guy in a gruff voice."**

"Get ready, this is going to be awful," Jessie whispered to James and Meowth.

**"'To infect the world with devastation!'**

**'To blight all peoples within every nation!'**

**'To denounce the goodness of truth and love!'**

**'To extend our wrath to the stars above!'**

**'Cassidy!'**

**'Butch!'**

**'We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!'**

**'Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!'**

**A bipedal rat pokemon suddenly appeared in the middle of them. 'Raticate!'"**

"This motto is lame," Dawn said. "It's just a worse version of your original one!"

"We told you it would be bad," Meowth said.

**"'It's Cassidy!' Ash yelled.**

**'And Biff!' Misty finished.**

**'It's BUTCH!' he yelled. 'Primeape, go!' He sent out a pig-monkey pokemon.**

**'Raticate!' Cassidy said, pointing to Ash and Misty. 'Tackle!'**

**'Pikachu, use quick attack!' Ash yelled.**

**The two of them charged at each other head-first. When their faces collided, there was an explosion."**

"What's with the random explosions?" Kenny asked.

"And since when do I use my face to attack?" Pikachu asked, confused. "I use my head, not my face!"

**"The four of them braced themselves. By the time the smoke had cleared, Misty had immediately sent out a staryu.**

**'Water gun!' she yelled.**

**The staryu unleashed a water gun from one of its edges and aimed it at Butch's primeape, who tumbled on the floor a few times before getting back up. It then withdrew its fist and aimed it at a spinning staryu. There was yet another explosion.**

**'Nothing here, let's go, Butch,' Cassidy said.**

**As the smoke cleared, the two team rocket members were gone...and so was pikachu!"**

"I would not let them steal Pikachu that easily!" Ash yelled. "In fact, I should have put up a better fight!"

**"'Pikachu? Pikachu! Where are you?' Ash yelled.**

**Misty walked in front of him as she returned her staryu. 'Pika-pal, where are you?'"**

"Pika-pal? Really?" Kenny snickered, before Misty glared at him.

* * *

**"In a forest clearing, a boy with a black shirt, a red jacket, and black pants was lying on the ground with a pikachu. Next to him was a brunette girl with a black blouse, dress, and boots. They struggled to get up as the boy tried to remember where he was before. The last thing he remembered was riding on sea with his friends before two portals opened up; everything after that was a blur. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps. They just barely managed to get up as two people ran towards them. The girl was in shock; one looked similar to her friend, and the other was Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader.**

**The boy pointed vehemently at them.**

**'Team Rocket! Give me back my pikachu!' he yelled."**

"Oh, come on! I would not mistake a bunch of random kids for Team Rocket just because they happen to have a Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

**"'Team Rocket?' the girl asked, confused. 'We defeated them a while back. They can't be back _already_.'"**

"If they defeated Team Rocket, how come I've never seen or heard of any of them?" Delia asked.

**"Red approached Misty excitedly."**

"Isn't he the one that one-shot me?" Dawn slowly asked, before Gary nodded.

**"'Hey, Misty! How's my krabby doing? Gyara's doing just fine! Hey, where'd you get that pokemon from?'"**

"What's he talking about?" May asked, turning to Misty, before she yelled, "I DON'T KNOW THIS KID!"

**"Misty stepped back a few inches from Red.**

**'Hey, Misty, your hair...' Red began, before Misty started yelling at him.**

**'What's wrong with my hair?' she yelled.**

**'Toge-toge-piii!' chirped the pokemon in her arms.**

**'It's just, I remember it looking a bit...different,' he said obliviously."**

"He has no right to talk about someone's hair," Bianca said. "Why is it important to him anyway?"

**"'Hey, just because she doesn't wear her hair like her sisters doesn't mean she's not sensational! Now give it back!' the stranger yelled, getting back on the topic of Pika."**

"That's not something I would say about her!" Ash yelled.

**"'Aww, young love,' the girl said, flustering both Ash and Misty. 'Anyway, Pika here belongs to Red.'**

**'I'm not falling for your disguises again, Team Rocket!' the stranger yelled out, snapping from his trance. 'Do you really think I wouldn't recognize myself? Nice try, but you look _nothing_ like me!'"**

Ash looked confused at first. Why would he say that last sentence, unless...

"No way..." he said bitterly.

"What's wrong, Ash?" May asked in concern.

"Red is MY counterpart? No way!" Ash shouted.

He couldn't believe it. Red and Ash were almost nothing alike. How was Red his counterpart? Why was this never acknowledged. The others couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

**"Pika slowly approached Misty and the boy next to him. It seemed to be sniffing them.**

**'Pikachu! You're safe!' the boy yelled. Pika looked at him oddly."**

"I should know that's not my Pikachu if it's doing that!" Ash yelled.

**"'Who is this guy?' the girl whispered to Red.**

**'I don't know, Blue,' he replied.**

**'It's me, Ash! Your best pal!' Ash said calmly.**

**Red looked like he was ready to return Pika, but then Blue scooped it up.**

**'Give it back!' Ash repeated.**

**His two opponents looked confused as they each threw a pokeball in the air. Red appeared to have sprouted purple wings, while a round, pink balloon seemed to have expanded itself under Blue. Ash and Misty looked absolutely mortified as they flew away, with Pika still in Blue's arms.**

**'IT'S JIGGLYPUFF!' they both yelled. Red thought he heard fear in both of their voices."**

"We're not afraid of a Jigglypuff!" Misty yelled. "This author made us look like wimps!"

**"Blue looked perplexed, as did her jigglypuff; why did they need to shout that out? Something was not right with Misty..."**

"Something's not right with them either," Kenny muttered.

**Ash quickly climbed up a tree. 'I...won't let you get away with this, Team Rocket!' he declared as he reached the top. He then jumped off towards them, causing Blue to giggle."**

"They're not even trying to convince us they're not Team Rocket!" Misty yelled out.

**"'Ash!' yelled Misty.**

**'Does he really think he can reach us from there?' Blue said between fits of laughter. She stopped laughing when the boy seemed to hover towards Red with his arms spread apart. Somehow, he had managed to reach him, and then grab his legs."**

"How did that happen?" Max asked. Ash didn't have a Psychic Pokemon that he knew of, and neither did Misty. Well, except for Starmie, but it wasn't out at the time.

**"'Give it back, you thief!' he yelled.**

**Blue hovered towards the two of them with her jigglypuff, and Ash yelled, 'NO, JIGGLYPUFF, PLEASE DON'T SING!'"**

"I'm letting a Jigglypuff get in the way?" Ash spat.

**"Unfortunately, in doing so, he released his grip on Red and fell over. He flailed about and waited until he nearly crashed to send out his charizard. Misty plopped herself on it, adjusting herself behind Ash."**

"I would not wait that long!" Ash yelled.

**"'That settles that, I guess,' Red said sheepishly.**

**'We'll be going now. Bye!' Blue added, before they flew off.**

**'Charizard, after those thieves!' Ash yelled, and it flew after the supposed thieves."**

"I hope Ash can beat them," May said to herself.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, the bumbling trio from the beginning of this story were heading towards a lab. The magenta-haired female looked towards a window."**

"We're not bumbling!" Meowth yelled.

**"'It's the big twerp with some other person,' the girl stated.**

**'Yes, but where are the other two, Jessie?' the blue-haired boy asked.**

**'HOW SHOULD I KNOW!' Jessie yelled, before they heard groans from behind the lab.**

**'What was that, James?' she asked.**

**'Let's go check it out!' Meowth said, as the three ran at the back of the building. They saw three people collapsed on the ground. One person was holding on to his huge straw hat, and the others were struggling to get up. They did not seem to notice the trio standing over them.**

**'I wonder if that kid is hiding pokemon in his hat,' Meowth said."**

"That's dumb. Why would someone hide Pokemon in their hat?" Iris asked.

"Well, you have an Axew in your hair," Jessie said, and Axew came out, embarrassed.

**"'I have a better idea,' Jessie said, taking out a bazooka. A huge net shot out of it, trapping the three of them into it.**

**Now the victims were fully alert, though they still seemed to be struggling.**

**'What's going on?' asked the guy with the dressy outfit.**

**The three of them stood closer to them."**

"What was the point in that?" Jessie asked. "Couldn't I just take their Pokemon and get away?"

**"'Prepare for trouble!' Jessie chanted.**

**'Make it double!' James continued.**

**'To protect the world from devastation!'**

**'To-'**

**'You want to 'protect the world from devastation', yet you have us all tied up for no apparent reason?' the guy spoke."**

"How dare he make fun of our motto?" James yelled.

**"Just then, the boy with the purple shirt and black pants rolled a pokeball through the net.**

**'You're surrendering now?' Jessie asked. 'Looks like we didn't even have to get it through your head.'**

**The pokeball suddenly opened and a large, light green praying mantis pokemon emerged from the ball and vanished, leaving only a scratch on each of them. This caused them to jump around in pain. While they were busy, the pokemon cut the nets, freeing the three of them from its grasp."**

"I hope we don't get one-shot," Meowth said, worried.

**"'Bill, Green, let's show them,' said the one with the straw hat.**

**'You won't even get a chance! Weezing, go!' yelled James.**

**'Go, Arbok!' yelled Jessie.**

**The three of them threw pokeballs in the air, and three pokemon came out. An orange fish splashed on meowth's head repeatedly, a multicolored butterfly fluttered in the air and sent spores at the two opposing pokemon to put them to sleep, and a dragon-like pokemon spewed flames from its mouth at them. They were quickly defeated as meowth was still struggling to get the magikarp off of his head. Green thought he heard the meowth talk, but ignored it; he figured his mind was playing tricks on him after having been sucked into that portal."**

"I'm getting defeated by a MAGIKARP?" Meowth screamed. "WHY AM I JUST STANDING THERE DOIN NOTHING! I CAN SWAT IT AWAY! And what, he's never seen a talking Meowth before?"

"What's Bill doing with them?" Misty asked.

"Also, who's the dragon Pokemon? It could be any dragon Pokemon," Iris said. As a soon-to-be Dragon Master, she kind of felt obliged to know which Pokemon it was.

James and Jessie were sad. They were tired of constantly being defeated so easily.

**"'I will only ask this once. Leave,' he commanded.**

**'I still have one more left!' Jessie yelled, sending out a huge pink pokemon with a long tongue.**

**'As do I,' added James, as he sent out a large venus flytrap-like pokemon, which began to...eat him. 'Don't get me, get them!'**

**Without thinking, their opponents stopped what they were doing for a brief second and rushed to James. Green pulled on the pokemon, with Bill and the other kid on either side."**

"Can't they use their Pokemon to save him?" Brock asked. "He doesn't need it, anyway, this happens all the time."

**"'Hurry! If that victreebel swallows him whole, the acid in its stomach will melt him!' Bill exclaimed."**

"They're the only ones so worried about him," Hilda said. "They should be worrying about themselves."

**"Victreebel eventually let go of James, who looked unharmed. In fact, right after he was freed, he yelled, 'Use vine whip!'"**

**The three of them jumped back from the attack, narrowly dodging it. Green looked like he was about to issue a command, but the person with the straw hat stopped him.**

**'What is it, Yellow?' Green asked.**

**'I'll handle this,' Yellow said, as her butterfree fluttered its wings in front of her. Green recalled his scyther and charizard and said, 'Very well. Show me what you've learned from our training.'"**

"But Charizard isn't even a Dragon type," Iris noted.

"There's no way this is a prequel," Brock said.

Iris turned to Brock. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, in PokeSpe Meets Anime, she was so dependent on Red, yet in this story, she doesn't seem to need him. So what happened to make her act like this later on?" Brock asked.

"Maybe it will be explained later on," Hilbert said.

"So she goes from independent to needing a man to make her decisions for her?" May asked. "I find that hard to believe."

**"Yellow focused on the lickitung and victreebel. 'Kitty, psybeam!' she announced."**

"She named a Butterfree Kitty?" Dawn asked. "That's...odd."

**"Kitty released a rainbow beam of light at lickitung. It didn't defeat the larger pokemon, but did a lot of damage to it.**

**'Lickitung, lick that pest dry!' Jessie yelled, but instead of doing what she said, it was hitting itself with its tongue. Eventually, it wrapped its tongue around its body, rendering itself immobile."**

"I should return it!" Jessie yelled angrily.

**"'Victreebel, razor leaf!' James yelled, and it sent a sharp flurry of leaves at Kitty while hovering, for some reason. It was able to avoid all of the leaves, eventually tiring out the victreebel."**

"But Victreebel is staying in one position," James explained. "And Kitty-stupid name for a Butterfree-is moving around."

**"'Stun spore!' Yellow commanded, as her pokemon fluttered its wings and released yellow pores at victreebel, stunning it.**

**Kitty used its psybeam attack again, this time on both lickitung and victreebel, sending them flying towards the three. Bill quickly recalled his magikarp as the collision sent them flying towards the sky."**

"Dis is humiliating," Meowth muttered.

**"'Team Rocket's blasting off again!' the three of them yelled."**

Team Rocket hung their faces in shame. No one noticed a certain black haired Pokemon watcher with a lime green shirt and red shorts walk into the room.

**"They went higher and higher until a star seemed to appear in their place. Green shook his head; he was positive he heard a chorus of _three _voices. He ignored it yet again. It wasn't like he would see them again, anyway."**

"So what if he heard three voices?" Cheren asked. "Meowth could have been just saying its own name, if he still can't believe it talks."

**"'That was Team Rocket?' Yellow asked, interrupting his train of thought. 'I thought you all defeated them.'**

**'They must be wannabes, most likely looking to get their fifteen minutes of fame by trying to revive the organization,' Green cut in.**

**'That seems very likely,' Bill agreed."**

"We are NOT wannabes!" Jessie yelled out. "Cassidy and Biff are the wannabes!"

"And since when was Bill such a jerk?" Brendan asked.

**"'Well, that was a complete waste of our time,' Green said. 'Let's go.' They headed towards the forest clearing, when a voice suddenly called out to them.**

**'Gary!' he yelled. The three looked to see Brock, the Pewter City gym leader. He seemed different somehow, but Green couldn't place his finger on it. 'What are you doing here?'"**

"I'm in this story too?" Brock asked, still in the corner.

**"Bill was going to say that a portal sucked the three of them in this location, but decided against it.**

**'Where are all of your lovely cheerleaders?' Brock asked."**

Like Team Rocket before, Brock held his head down in shame.

**"Green looked confused. What was he talking about?**

**Brock continued on, with Green not really listening. '...their beauty as endless as the beautiful blue-'**

**His speech was sharply interrupted. 'BLUE? She's not a cheerleader of mine, just a pesky girl is-'"**

"What's he talking about?" Leaf asked.

**"'Something's not right here,' Bill said. 'Brock is not acting himself, and there seem to be no other signs of life here. Where could we have landed?'"**

"Bill's not acting himself either," Misty said.

The boy who walked in minutes ago clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "How can he say there are no other signs of life when he's only been here for about ten minutes? He didn't even give it a chance! He's only been in one part of the Orange Islands too!"

Everyone turned to him. "Tracey!" all of the Kanto cast said.

"How long have you been here?" Professor Oak asked.

"Long enough," Tracey replied. "Keep going."

**"'Hey, I remember you!' Brock said, addressing Bill. 'You were trapped in that kabuto costume for hours!'"**

"That's not like Brock to randomly bring that up," Ash said.

**"Bill looked shocked as Yellow and Green glanced at him. He was actually merged with a rattata, not trapped in a kabuto costume. Still, Brock seemed to know at least one thing that he shouldn't have. Bill slowly walked in the direction that Brock came from.**

**'Where are you going?' Yellow asked.**

**'I have to investigate,' Bill responded, stopping in his tracks for a bit. 'Something's not right here. I'll stay behind with Professor Hive, if that's okay with you.'"**

"Professor Hive? What?" May asked, confused.

**"'It's Professor Ivy,' Brock corrected, though Bill didn't seem to care."**

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. Bill had gotten her name totally wrong.

**"'I'll go with these two, if you're going to investigate whatever it is you're going to investigate.'**

**Bill continued to walk towards the lab, leaving Brock with Green and Yellow.**

**'I guess we'll take him,' Green said. 'Even if he is...different.'"**

"What's different about me?" Brock yelled, now angry. Everyone stepped away from him, before he calmed down. "Sorry, continue."

**"'Right on!' Brock yelled out. 'Now, my friends shouldn't be far from here. Let's go!'**

**Brock led the way to through the forest clearing, with the two dex holders following him."**

"You know, I still don't really know what a Dex Holder is," Hilbert stated.

* * *

**"Blue turned around to see Ash and Misty chasing them on his charizard. She was surprised to see some random kid with a charizard, and she could tell Red was too. The only person they knew with a charizard was their friend, Green. They didn't have time to be surprised as Ash was _hot_ on their trail. Blue mentally slapped herself for the pun."**

"That was really bad," Leaf said. "Also, starters can't be that rare. It's not like they're the only ones with starters...are they?"

**"'You're still at it?' Blue asked, though there was a hint of amusement in her voice."**

"You know, that almost sounds like Leaf," Brendan noted, and Leaf looked at him worriedly. She hoped that Blue wasn't _her_ counterpart...

**"Charizard was mindlessly aiming flamethrowers at them, missing each time. Whichever ones they couldn't avoid, Pika's thunderbolt collided with."**

"I should be using other moves! I should also know that's not my Pikachu if it's blocking my attacks!" Ash yelled.

**"'Flamethrower didn't work, use FIRE BLAST!' Ash yelled."**

"But that could burn all of the trees, and the forest clearing!" Brock yelled. "That's a risky move!"

**"His charizard aimed a five-pointed flame attack at them as Blue sent out an abra. Just before the attack could hit them, they all vanished.**

**'Where'd they go?' Ash asked, as he and Misty looked around. Suddenly, they heard screams coming from a distance. They flew towards the place where the screams came from, and saw Butch and Cassidy running around, backs ignited, probably from the fire blast attack. Despite this, Cassidy still held pikachu in her arms. Pikachu was trying hopelessly to electrocute them, but nothing happened. Charizard landed, and both of them got off of it."**

"They should have let me go if they got hit by an attack that powerful!" Pikachu yelled out.

**"'Thanks, Charizard, return!' Ash commanded, recalling it, before glaring at the villains.**

**'Those kids were telling the truth after all,' Misty said, shocked.**

**'You!' Ash yelled, pointing at the two. 'Give back Pikachu!'**

**'You don't actually expect me to do that, do you?' Cassidy asked mockingly. 'Raticate, tackle!'"**

"Why do I keep saying the same things over and over?" Ash demanded. "I should be doing something about it instead of constantly telling them to give it back!"

* * *

**"Red and Blue reappeared from behind a tree. Abra, jigglypuff, and aerodactyl were immediately returned.**

**'Let's see how they battle,' Red said to Blue, who merely nodded."**

"So they're just standing there doing nothing?" Ash asked. "They should help us and not hide behind some tree!"

* * *

**"Ash threw another pokeball and sent out a light blue turtle. 'I choose you, Squirtle!'**

**Blue couldn't hide her shock this time; how had he obtained both a charmander and a squirtle? She was the only person, to her (admittedly limited) knowledge, who had a squirtle."**

"If she thinks she's the only person with a starter Pokemon, she's sadly mistaken; I oughta fine her for that!" Barry yelled.

**"'You use tackle too!' he commanded.**

**The two of them seemed to execute their attacks at the same time, even though Cassidy had a five second advantage."**

"What did they expect her to do, attack the trainer?" Drew asked.

**"There was an explosion as their heads collided. Squirtle and raticate were locked in a stalemate, probably waiting for their trainers to give commands.**

**'Take down!' Cassidy called out.**

**Her raticate was charging at its opponent as its trainer yelled, 'Skull Bash!'"**

"Weren't they in a stalemate?" Brock asked.

"Yeah," Max answered. "So how was it 'charging' at it?"

**"Once again, their attacks both collided, resulting in another explosion."**

"Enough with the explosions!" Piplup yelled.

**"By the time it cleared, the water type starter spit out a stream of water from its mouth at raticate, taking it down. Butch sent out his primeape and commanded a mega punch. At the same time, Misty's starmie executed a rapid spin attack. During the expected explosion, Cassidy sent out her drowzee.**

**'Squirtle, use hydro pump, NOW!' Ash yelled.**

**Squirtle retracted its limbs into its shell and sent jets of water from each of its four holes. Cassidy just stood there. Ash had a grin on his face as his squirtle was getting ready to ram into it, until...**

**'Teleport!' Cassidy commanded.**

**Drowzee teleported out of the way of squirtle, who rammed into primeape, who was still in a deadlock with starmie.**

**Meanwhile, Red's eyes widened as Blue checked her pokedex. Drowzee couldn't learn teleport at all, so why had it just done that? It was impossible."**

"Some Pokemon have been known to use moves they normally shouldn't know," Brock said matter-of-factly. "So it shouldn't be all that surprising that her Drowzee knew Teleport."

**"'Red, they really need our help,' Blue began. 'Look at them struggling with those clowns!'"**

"I agree with her for once," James said. "Well, about them being clowns, anyway."

"Other than dat, dat's a rude comment," Meowth said.

**"Red said nothing in response to her.**

**Drowzee reappeared behind squirtle and mega punched it. It stumbled across the ground as the drowzee teleported back to Cassidy's side.**

**'Squirtle!' Ash yelled, though his squirtle didn't seem to be harmed that much by the attack.**

**'Metronome!' Cassidy commanded.**

**Drowzee waved its arms like a pendulum as a light blue aura appeared around its hands. Togepi jumped off of Misty's arms and did the exact same thing. It seemed to be having way too much fun."**

"What?" Misty yelled out. "That doesn't make sense!"

**"Suddenly, Cassidy's pokemon began to charge at squirtle as togepi charged a huge beam of light at it."**

"Was that Hyper Beam?" Brendan asked.

**"It hit the drowzee, stopping whatever attack it was doing. The beam did not stop, though. It got bigger and bigger as it was heading towards Cassidy and Butch. Cassidy momentarily let go of pikachu in fear."**

"I should have escaped by now!" Pikachu snapped.

**"'PIKACHU, DODGE IT!' Ash yelled."**

"He should not have to command me to dodge it if the attack wasn't directed at me!" Pikachu snapped again.

**"Pikachu jumped into the air before either Cassidy or Butch could grab it again, avoiding the beam and landing on Ash's shoulder somehow. The duo and their pokemon all blasted off into the sky, not even getting a chance to speak. Red and Blue exchanged looks, those two couldn't possibly be alive after that."**

"How pessimistic of them," Leaf noted.

**"'Ash, Misty!' a voice called. They both turned around to see Brock with Green and Yellow.**

**'Brock? Why's Gary here?' Ash asked bitterly."**

"I should know that isn't Gary!" Ash yelled. "Besides, I never even saw him in the Orange Islands!"

**"'Why does everyone call me that?' Green asked."**

"There's no way anyone could get them mixed up," Cheren said. "Green and Gary have to sound different."

**"'Where are-' Ash began, before Green interrupted with, 'My cheerleaders, right? Let's make one thing clear once and for all. I am not Gary, my name's Green.'"**

"Why would I want to know about his cheerleaders? They were annoying!" Ash yelled.

**"'I'm Yellow,' said the smallest group member.**

**'My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm gonna be the greatest Pokemon Master!' Ash yelled. 'That's Misty, and Brock.'"**

"Why do I sound like that?" Ash asked.

**"Red and Blue came from behind the tree, with Pika still in Blue's arms. Blue couldn't hold back her laughter, so Red introduced the both of them. 'I'm Red, this is Blue.'**

**'Hey, why aren't you at Professor Ivy's?' Misty asked.**

**'Bill had to go investigate something with her, so I've decided to come along with you all,' Brock said. 'The more the merrier!'"**

"And I couldn't help the two of them?" Brock pointed out.

**"'What's so funny?' Ash asked Blue, getting off topic.**

**'Nothing,' she said, struggling more than ever to hold back. 'It's just-well, you say you're going to be the best, but you only beat those buffoons by a random stroke of luck by Misty.'"**

"They were doing good against those two, weren't they?" Max asked.

"Yeah," May agreed furiously. "And at least Ash didn't hide behind a tree, unlike those two cowards!"

"I couldn't agree more. Sometimes, battles depend on 'random strokes of luck'," Drew added.

**"'You shouldn't have even struggled with them. Priceless!' She laughed harder than ever as she approached Green."**

"Says the one who was hiding behind a tree," Ash muttered.

**"'Greeny! You should have seen their battle against these two Team Rocket wannabes!'"**

"Again, we're not wannabes!" Jessie yelled. "She's lucky we can't reach through that screen and smack some sense into her!"

They all stared at Jessie. They found her reaction weird and out of nowhere, but they did agree with her sentiment.

"And 'Greeny'? Seriously?" Dawn asked.

"Does she like him?" Leaf wondered, briefly glancing at Gary, before looking back at his grandfather.

**"'First off, don't call me Greeny,' Green said sharply. 'Second, we also fought some wannabes, only these ones had a meowth.'"**

"So what's his point?" Meowth asked, sharpening his claws.

**"'They make me so mad!' Ash yelled randomly."**

"And what's my point?" Ash asked. "I wouldn't randomly say that!"

**"'What do you say we all travel together?' Brock offered.**

**'Exactly what would that accomplish?' Green asked. 'We're not here to babysit.'"**

This made Brock very angry. He was older than all of them; he didn't need to be babysat from a bunch of kids.

"How dare he say something like that? If we bother him that much, he and all his friends can just leave us alone and do something else! I just asked a simple question; I don't need him to 'babysit' me! In fact, we can all take care of ourselves!" Brock ranted.

**"'Well, I was thinking Ash could get his Orange Islands badges, while we all just sit and watch,' Misty said. 'And if we're lucky, we might figure out the GS Ball, but maybe not.'"**

"Why would I say that?" Misty asked. "Although, we never did get the GS Ball back from Kurt, did we?"

Ash and Brock shook their heads. It was true that they never went back for it, but that still didn't sound like something Misty would say.

**"The dex holders looked at each other. So this place was called the Orange Islands. Red and Yellow looked uninterested, Green looked irritated, and Blue looked gleeful (though Green was sure she was up to something)."**

"It seems like she's always up to something," Kenny said.

**"'What are you up to?' Green asked.**

**'You'll just have to wait and see!' replied Blue with a wink."**

"Why did she wink at him?" Iris asked. "She's clearly up to something."

**"Blue was thinking of competing for badges herself. She had never heard of the Orange Islands before, so this must have been a new region or something. When she got back home, she would sell them to unsuspecting trainers for money."**

"So she's going to sell badges to trainers?" Cilan asked. "That's not right!"

"Isn't that illegal?" Hilbert asked, turning to him.

"I don't think I've ever heard that," Cilan explained. "But it should be. I mean, it's like sucking all of the filling out of a pie."

The others looked confused, though Ash and Iris seemed to catch his drift.

**"Blue was sure there would be no other badges like these back at Kanto.**

**'Hey, you coming or not?' Misty asked.**

**'What are we waiting for? Let's go!' Blue said, suddenly filled with energy. They all walked around, letting Ash lead them to wherever he was planning to take them."**

"They didn't even ask where I was going?" Ash asked. "Why are they following us again?"

"Is that the end of the chapter?" Cheren asked.

"Yes," the Kanto Professor answered. "But there's more to this."

"Well, that was a bad ending," Iris said. "Read the rest of the page."

* * *

**"OK, guys, we gotta rap some Pokémon."  
**

"Wrap some Pokemon? Huh?" Dawn asked, confused. "How would that work out without them struggling?"

"No, Dawn, it says 'rap', as in song," the Professor corrected.

"Oh," she said, embarrassed, before laughing at the thought of Professor Oak rapping. They all listened intently as he began the rap...

**"You just do the singing. I'll take care of the hard part.  
**

**Let's get it on!**

**I want to be the best there ever was**

**To beat all the rest, yeah, that's my cause**

**Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran (Male), Mankey**

**Venusaur, Rattata, Fearow, Pidgey**

**Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly**

**Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,**

**Pokémon!**

**I'll search across the land,**

**look far and wide.  
**

**Release from my hand  
**

**the power that's inside.**

**Venomoth, Poliwag, Nidorino, Golduck**

**Ivysaur, Grimer, Victreebel, Moltres**

**Nidoking, Farfetch'd, Abra, Jigglypuff**

**Kingler, Rhyhorn, Clefable, Wigglytuff**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all,**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!**

**Zubat, Primeape, Meowth, Onix  
**

**Geodude, Rapidash, Magneton, Snorlax  
**

**Gengar, Tangela, Goldeen, Spearow  
**

**Weezing, Seel, Gyarados, Slowbro**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! Ow!**

**Kabuto, Persian, Paras, Horsea**

**Raticate, Magnemite, Kadabra, Weepinbell**

**Ditto, Cloyster, Caterpie, Sandshrew**

**Bulbasaur, Charmander, Golem, Pikachu**

**At least 150 or more to see.**

**To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny.**

**Alakazam, Doduo, Venonat, Machoke**

**Kangaskhan, Hypno, Electabuzz, Flareon**

**Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee**

**Raichu, Nidoqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie**

**Woo! We're at the halfway point, doing great so far.**

**We? What's all this "we" stuff? I'm doing all the hard work!**

**Breaktime's over, here we go!**

**Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy**

**Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby**

**Lickitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran (Female)**

**Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeah!**

**Articuno, Jynx, Nidorina, Beedrill**

**Haunter, Squirtle, Chansey (Pokémon!)**

**Parasect, Exeggcute, Muk, Dewgong**

**Pidgeotto, Lapras, Vulpix, Rhydon**

**At least 150 or more to see.**

**To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny.**

**Charizard, Machamp, Pinsir, Koffing**

**Dugtrio, Golbat, Staryu, Magikarp**

**Ninetales, Ekans, Omastar**

**Scyther, Tentacool, Dragonair, Magmar**

**Whoa, catch your breath man. Shake out those lips.**

**It's downhill from here, just 24 more to go.**

**Now it gets tricky so listen real good!**

**Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Psyduck, Arcanine**

**Eevee, Exeggutor, Kabutops, Zapdos**

**Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Cubone**

**Graveler, Voltorb, Gloom - We're almost home!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, yeow!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, huhh!**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon! (yeeaahh!)**

**Charmeleon, Wartortle**

**Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Aerodactyl**

**Omanyte, Slowpoke**

**Pidgeot, Arbok - That's all, folks!**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all (oowww)**

**Gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon**

**Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all**

**Gotta catch 'em all... Pokémon!**

"It's finally the end," Professor Oak said, as everyone else sighed.

"Don't forget, we still have another chapter to go," Gary said.

"Don't remind me," the rest of them said, as the professor turned to the next chapter.

* * *

#1: Gotta Catch Em All was only in the American version.

#2: Unless I'm mistaken, "Pokemon Master" was made up by 4Kids.

* * *

**"I wanna be the very best...**

**Like no one ever was...**

**To catch them is my real test...**

**To train them is my cause...**

**I will travel across the land...**

**Searching far and wide...**

**Each pokemon to understand...**

**The power that's inside..**

**POKEMON! Gotta catch 'em!**

**Its you and me!**

**I know it's my destiny!**

**POKEMON!**

**Oh, you're my best friend!**

**In a world we must defend!**

**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em!**

**A heart so true!**

**Our courage will pull us through!**

**You teach me and I'll teach you!**

**Pokemon!**

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

**Pokemon!"**

Everyone laughed at the professor as he went into the corner.

"You weren't bad," Delia said, trying to console him.

"At least I won't have to rap again..." he said.

"I guess I'll read it," Gary said reluctantly.

* * *

**"'Did you find out anything?' Professor Ivy"**

"Don't say that name!" Brock yelled, going into the corner.

**"asked, as Bill looked at a screen.**

**'What are we supposed to be doing again?' Bill asked."**

"He was not paying attention, was he?" Max asked.

**"He was researching the whereabouts of the Orange Islands, but Professor Ivy seemed to be just hanging around."**

"It's her lab, and Bill is doing all the work?" Cheren asked.

**"'We're supposed to be doing pokemon research!' the professor laughed. 'But it's okay. You just got a little distracted by me!'"**

"Did she really act like that?" Ash asked Brock, who didn't answer.

**_"Why didn't she tell me that earlier? This lady is weird,_ Bill thought."**

"Jerk," Dawn said.

* * *

**"'After a long time of being away from our heroes, Brock finally comes back! And now, with their new friends, they're off on an epic journey!' a voice boomed.**

**The Kanto dex holders looked around for the source of the voice, while the others just continued on."**

"Shouldn't we be able to hear it?" asked Misty.

**"'What was that voice?' Red asked, but neither Ash, Misty, nor Brock answered him.**

**'Better question, what was that song?' Green questioned."**

**"We should have been able to hear them!" repeated Misty.**

**"'Which one?' Yellow asked him. 'There were two of them.'**

**'The one about being the best and catching them all,' Green answered. 'I wonder if that's even possible.'**

**'What are you guys talking about?' Ash piped up.**

**'This does not concern you. Stay out of this,' Green said sharply."**

"That's not a nice thing to say to him," Delia said.

**"'What was Mewtwo doing there?' Red asked himself. 'And Mew, too...'"**

"What is he talking about, exactly?" Tracey asked.

**"For almost three hours, they mindlessly roamed around the island they had ended up in, but found nothing of importance."**

"Mindless roaming?" Ash asked.

**"'Bill was right when he said there were no other signs of life here,' Blue said quietly. 'This is just weird.'"**

"Brock was there, wasn't he?" Kenny asked.

"Along with Professor Ivy," Drew added.

**"Immediately after she finished, the Pewter City gym leader inched closer to her. 'You know, I don't think we've ever properly introduced ourselves to each other. Now tell me your name so I can put it in my heart!' he babbled. Red and Yellow stared wide-eyed, and Green gave him a dirty look."**

Brock was too busy in the corner to say anything, so Hilda spoke up. "I've never known him to be into pedophilia," she said.

"He's not!" Dawn and Ash spoke in unison.

**"'Um...' Blue began, before Brock's ear was pulled by Misty. Blue let out a sign of relief as Misty dragged him out of sight.**

*****FANFARE MUSIC*****

**'Feeling Blue!' Ash's voice yelled out.**

*****FANFARE MUSIC END***"**

"I am not going to ask what that was," Max said.

**"No one bothered to ask what had happened just now; they knew they wouldn't get a straight answer (if any at all).**

**'Where is she taking him?' Yellow asked curiously,"**

"Why does it matter?" Misty yelled.

**"before Ash responded with, 'Don't worry about them! They'll come back soon!'**

**Ten seconds later, the two of them were back."**

"Ten seconds?" Max asked. "It takes a lot longer before he comes back!"

**"They continued on their journey, acting like none of this happened. Surprisingly, thirty minutes later, they saw two ladies in hula skirts, who randomly put leis on them. Brock, apparently having not learned anything, tried to flirt with them, but Misty yanked his ear once again and dragged him away."**

"Not again..." Brock said from the corner.

**"'Welcome to Pokemon Park!' the one on the left exclaimed.**

**'Pokemon Park?' Green asked.**

**'This amusement park is popular for tourists in the Orange Islands!' the other lady responded.**

**'Are there any gyms here?' Blue asked.**

**'Don't be silly, of course there are!' Ash said, answering the question which was not directed at him. 'We just have to do a bunch of random stuff first!'"**

"Ash would never tell that to someone, even if it was true," Bianca said.

**"A few minutes later, they reached a beach area.**

**'Okay, what now?' Green questioned.**

**'Now we wait for something to happen!' Ash chirped."**

"I would never say that! I would also not just stand there and wait for something to happen!" Ash yelled.

**"'Tell me, Ash, do you three have any goals at all?' Green asked without a hint of emotion in his voice."**

"What kind of a question is _that?_" Ash yelled angrily.

**"'I wanna be a Pokemon Master!' he yelled to the top of his lungs, causing the Dex Holders to cover their ears."**

"I still don't know what a Pokemon Master is," Hilbert stated.

"Or a Dex Holder," Max added.

**"He then pointed to Red. 'I challenge you to a practice BATTLE!'"**

"That was random," May said.

**"The Kanto Champion looked shocked; he had not expected a challenge at that moment, especially not on a beach. Nonetheless, he quickly accepted."**

"He'd better not one-shot me!" Ash yelled out.

**"Red took two steps backward, while Ash went all of the way to the other side. Green and Blue kept a close eye on Ash,"**

"What are they staring at me for?" he demanded to know.

**"while Yellow just stared into the battlefield."**

**'This battle will be between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Red of the Orange Islands!' Brock yelled, getting into the sidelines. 'BEGIN!'"**

"Oh, boy, I can hardly wait for this two-second 'battle'," Max said.

* * *

**"'Butcher, we must create even more portals!' Cassidy demanded."**

"More like, 'we must create even more plotholes'," Max said.

**"'It's BUTCH!' retorted the hapless guy. 'And didn't we do this last time?'**

**Cassidy ignored him as she typed in a few codes...**

**'Where does the 'we' come in?' Butch mumbled."**

"Why did she command him to go along with the plan if she was just going to do it herself?" Jessie asked. "Such a vain, self-absorbed-"

* * *

Gary interrupted her and continued reading:** "'Charizard, I choose YOU!' Ash yelled, sending out the fully evolved fire starter."**

"Nothing to worry about, Charizard was listening to me before," Ash said quietly. "At least that was one good thing about this story."

**"Right when it was sent out, it curled into the floor and snoozed off."**

The Pallet Town resident practially pulled out his hair when he heard that. "WHAT? Wasn't he listening to me before?"

**"It looked a lot less threatening now."**

"What was that?" his Charizard yelled.

**"'Charizard, why are you not listening to me? This is a battle! You were listening to me before!' Ash yelled frantically.**

**'What did you do?' Green asked, turning to Blue."**

"Oh, joy," Max said, not looking forward to the following explanation.

**"'Well, since you asked so nicely,' Blue began. 'Earlier in that forest clearing, while everyone was distracted, Ditty switched its pokeball with one of his - although I wouldn't have guessed he had a charizard - and then became charizard. I had Ditty follow his commands for the time being. Of course, they were returned back to their balls before anyone noticed anything.'"**

"NO ONE noticed?" May asked. "Is everyone in this story blind?"

**"Green would have been lying if he said he weren't impressed, so he did just that.**

**'I can't say I'm impressed,' he told her.**

**Meanwhile, Yellow was deep in thought. Why was charizard not listening to him? He didn't seem like a bad trainer, so what reason did it have for disobeying him, unless..."**

Ash covered his ears; he didn't want to hear much more of this.

**"'Ash, how many badges do you have?' the girl asked."**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Iris asked. (#1)

**"Ash yanked out his badge case, opened it, and showed it to her. None of them could believe it. He had all eight Kanto badges and his charizard still wasn't listening to him? All pokemon were supposed to listen to people who had eight badges. It just didn't make sense."**

"I don't remember hearing that," Hilda said.

**"'Fake badges,' Blue stated, almost automatically."**

"My badges are _not_ fake!" Ash yelled out.

**"Green was thinking hard about this (despite what Blue just said), while the other three got back to what they were doing.**

**Red sent his pikachu out to battle, when he heard Ash's Pikachu shrieking urgently and pointing somewhere. They looked to see three people abusing a blue and tan sea creature with a long neck and a heavy shell on its back."**

N tensed up as everyone stepped away from him.

**"'How dare you three losers do that to that poor water pokemon!' Misty yelled.**

**'Let's show these losers who's boss!' Ash yelled."**

"What is with the overuse of the word 'losers'?" Meowth asked.

**"The guys turned to the heroes and sent out a hitmonchan, a spearow, and a beedrill.**

**Blue and Misty shuddered at the sight of spearow and beedrill, respectively."**

"Blue's afraid of a spearow, how sad," Kenny said.

**"Blue had a fear of bird pokemon when she was younger, due to being kidnapped by a large bird pokemon with rainbow wings by a masked man."**

"Why would Ho-oh kidnap her?" Ash asked.

"Better question," Brock said, now back to normal. "What kind of a masked man was able to kidnap Ho-oh?"

**"She did get to meet a younger boy (whom she nicknamed Silver, because of his eyes), but she still hadn't gotten over her fear."**

"Was he kidnapped too, and that's why he acted like such a jerk?" Dawn said.

"Maybe, but that's no excuse," Kenny replied.

**"It was probably a good thing that Ash had released his pidgeot before they met."**

"I should really see how Pidgeot's doing later on," Ash said.

**"Misty had a fear of bug pokemon...well, for no apparent reason."**

"It's not for no apparent reason, I hate bugs because they're creepy!" the redhead yelled.

**"Yellow held out a pokeball and was about to give them the what-for when a guy with shoulder-length black hair came to them. For some reason, he was measuring and sketching them in his sketchpad."**

Now Tracey was covering his ears.

**"Green and Red stared at him in disbelief, while Ash and his friends looked happy. In fact, Misty seemed to completely get over her fear of the beedrill for the time being."**

"When someone's about to help you, of course you'll get over your fear momentarily," Misty said.

"'D-D-Do something!' Blue panicked.

**Brock went to Blue's side and put an arm around her, earning him a look of shock from the dex holders (including Blue, who didn't feel any better in the least)."**

Brock went back to the corner in a fetal position.

"That's the position you take in this story." Gary laughed, but the others looked confused. What did he mean?

**"'Since Misty was too distracted to pull his ear, he was safe...for now.'"**

"If I'm doing nothing, I should take him away!" Misty yelled.

**"The guy who just barged into the plot went on to make fun of the spearow's supposed vitamin deficiency, the hitmonchan's apparent lack of exercise, and also the beedrill's "bad coloring" (although it was probably a paint error from the animators in charge). This only made the guys angrier as the boy was admiring the "shiny coat" of Ash's Pikachu (to which Pika glared at him)."**

Everyone who wasn't covering their ears or in the corner stared at Tracey, who now seemed embarrassed.

**"'Attack!' the guys yelled at once.**

**Red and Yellow immediately commanded a sleep powder and thunderbolt combo with Kitty and Pika that finished off the three of their pokemon. The guys immediately recalled them and ran away. Red and Yellow recalled their pokemon afterwards."**

"I should have been the one to finish them!" Pikachu yelled.

**"'Don't think this is over!' yelled the guy with the beedrill. 'We'll be back for revenge!'**

**'That's what they all say,' Blue smirked, finally back to normal.**

**'We have to help that pokemon!' Ash yelled. 'Say, I wonder what pokemon that is...'**

**He then whipped out his pokedex. 'Lapras, the...'**

**The dex holders all looked on in surprise as the pokedex continued to state info about the pokemon. Their pokedexes couldn't talk!"**

"It doesn't 'talk', it's a recorded voice!" Professor Oak yelled from the corner.

**"They had to read text off their screens. Then again, they could imagine that voice getting somewhat annoying after a bit. How did he get a pokedex, anyway?"**

"All licensed trainers have a Pokedex," Ash said.

**"Red glanced at Green, who still seemed to be very deep in thought.**

**'Right! Misty calls...Starmie!' she yelled, but then a yellow duck pokemon with a blank expression popped out of one of her other pokeballs."**

"Uh-oh," Psyduck said.

**"'PSYDUCK! I DIDN'T CALL YOU!" she yelled, whacking it with her paper fan."**

N's Zoroark tried to attack Misty, but Drew had his Roserade use Grasswhistle on N (and all of his Pokemon), putting them to sleep. The others covered their ears, so they weren't affected.

**"Red simply stared at her, not believing what he just saw, while Yellow immediately rushed to the psyduck's side and put her hand on it. It was not like Misty to hit her own pokemon."**

They all stared at her, while Psyduck was getting increasingly angry.

**"What was wrong with her? And when had she caught a psyduck, anyway?"**

"Why does that matter to them?" Cheren asked.

**"'What are you doing to my psyduck?' Misty asked.**

**Yellow stared at her for a brief second; _she_ should have been asking _her_ that!"**

Misty went to the corner and hung her head down low.

**"Somehow, the psyduck had been completely healed. It was only thanks to Yellow's healing powers that it was healed. Psyduck stared at Yellow with a blank expression. It was hard to tell if it was grateful for her help, or simply confused.**

**'It was no problem,' Yellow said, addressing Misty's pokemon, before it was recalled."**

"Great, my Pokemon gets treated better than me," she said from the corner.

* * *

**"'Did you see that?' a voice said from behind a palm tree. It was Jessie.**

**'Wat is dat guy? Is he a pokemon?' Meowth asked."**

"Oh come on!" Meowth yelled.

**"'I don't know,' Jessie said. 'Change of plans. We'll capture that thing instead of Pikachu.'**

**'Why not both?' James asked, looking through his bottlecaps.**

**Jessie and Meowth looked at him like it was the smartest thing anyone had ever said. But then again, it was probably the most logical thing James had said, ever."**

James flushed red as he headed to the corner.

**"'Or better yet, why don't we capture both of those pokemon and the lapras! We'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams!' James announced.**

**'James, you're a genius!' Jessie and Meowth gushed in unison. 'The boss would love this!'"**

Team Rocket rolled their eyes.

**"'Imagine da baws wakin' up one mornin' wid a cwamp...' Meowth began, before going into boss-fantasy mode..."**

"What am I saying?" Meowth asked.

**"***MEOWTH'S WEIRD BOSS FANTASY BEGIN***"**

Meowth covered his ears and went to the corner.

**_"A middle-aged man with brown hair and boxers was waking up, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back."_**

"I don't care about Giovanni's body!" Iris shrieked, putting her hands on her ears. She did not want to hear about Giovanni in boxers.

**_"'Ow, my aching back,' the man said._**

**'He can't even get up from his bed no more,' Meowth said. 'His back hurts too much for him ta weach his massage device.'"**

"I can't listen to this either!" Max yelled, covering her ears.

**_"The man is shown completely still on the bed, trying to overcome the pain._**

**'Just when it seems hopeless...dat mysterious pokemon appears!'**

**_'It's that mysterious healing pokemon!' the man cheered."_**

"Giovanni would _kill_ us if we sent him a human, even if he happened to have healing powers," James said, shuddering.

**"'Ya know wat da baws is gonna say?' Meowth asked his friends."**

"I can just imagine it now, 'Jessie, James and Meowth: You're a disgrace to Team Rocket! You're fired!'" He imitated the Team Rocket leader, still shaking.

**_"'For making my back all better, I'm going to make Meowth and friends very rich!' he yelled out gleefully."_**

"Correction: 'For getting my hopes up, I hereby banish you from Team Rocket forever!'" Jessie said, also shuddering.

**"***MEOWTH'S WEIRD BOSS FANTASY END***"**

"You can come out now," James said to Meowth, who everyone was staring at.

"I didn't know you were into him that much." Hilda smirked.

"I didn't have those until da Johto region!" Meowth yelled out nervously.

**"'Where do lapras and pikachu come in?' James asked.**

**'Who cares, let's get them!' Jessie yelled, determined."**

"They did not plan this at all, did they?" Brendan asked.

* * *

**"Red sent out his Gyara and motioned for all of them to hop on. Everyone did so, except for Misty, who was scared."**

The Cerulean City Gym Leader looked away from everyone. She did not like this writer bringing up the past like that.

"At least it's not a Spearow," Brendan said.

**"Red stared at her for a few seconds. This was not like her at all. Why was she cowering to a water type pokemon, one that she gave to him, no less?"**

"When did you give him a Gyarados?" Delia asked.

"I didn't! In fact, I never gave anyone my Gyarados! I don't even know this kid!" Misty yelled.

* * *

**"'I-I'm nooot a fan of gyarados either!' James whined. He had a bad experience with gyarados ever since he kicked a magikarp that evolved immediately after and terrorized all of them (minus the dex holders, of course)."**

Like Misty, James looked away from everyone.

"Didn't you conquer your fear a while ago?" James asked.

"Yes," Misty answered. "If you're so afraid of Gyarados, how come you three kept using Gyarados submarines?"

"I was never really that afraid of Gyarados, just that one, and only because we were going to be killed!" James whined.

"Oh," Misty said, understanding. "This writer made us so wimpy!"

**"'Put a sock in it!' Jessie yelled, smacking him."**

"What did I do wrong?" James asked.

* * *

**"On top of Gyara, the new guy gave Ash some medicine, but the lapras simply knocked it away. Yellow slowly approached the lapras and tried to place her hand on its head, thinking that she would have better luck. Like Ash before, Yellow's hand was knocked away, so she didn't get to heal it. She did get to read its mind for a brief second, however."**

"Now she can read minds?" Max asked in disbelief. "What other 'powers' will she pull out of her-"

"Max, what have I told you about the language?" May scolded.

"Sorry," he said to everyone.

**"'This lapras doesn't trust humans at all. It also seems to be separated from its family,' Yellow announced.**

**'Hey, I knew that already! I'm a pokemon watcher, after all! I observe pokemon in their natural habitats! My name's Tracey!' the watcher spoke.**

**'My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm going to be a pokemon master!'"**

"Again, what is a Pokemon Master?" Ash asked.

**"'I'm Misty, and I'm gonna be the greatest water pokemon master that ever lived!'"**

"Don't even think of asking me what a Water Pokemon Master is," Misty said fiercely.

**"'My name's Brock, and I'm a breeder!'**

**With each introduction, the dex holders grew more and more confused."**

"They don't know what a breeder is?" Brendan asked. "I can tell they don't know much about the Pokemon world."

**"They could see Misty wanting to become a great water pokemon master (whatever that was),"**

"We don't know either," May said.

**"since she was a water-type gym leader, but since when was Brock a breeder? He had never mentioned it before."**

"They don't even know me!" Brock yelled, back to normal again.

**"What was a 'pokemon master', anyway?"**

"That's what we're asking," Dawn said,

"And what should be explained before I fine this writer," Barry yelled.

**"'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Brock asked.**

**'I doubt it,' Misty replied."**

"That's not nice," Dawn said, looking at Misty.

**"'Let's reunite that lapras back with its group!' Brock declared.**

**'Good idea!' Ash agreed, pointing to a truck. 'Let's load it on the truck!'**

**'Don't ask me what a truck is doing near a beach,' Green muttered."**

"Why does he question everything?" Kenny asked.

**"***WHO'S THAT POKEMON BEGIN***"**

"What?" Brendan asked.

**"'Who's that pokemon?' Ash, Misty and Brock asked, and the dex holders turned to them."**

The next line took the words right out of everyone's mouths: **"Did they really just ask that?"**

**"'Uh...lapras?' Yellow offered.**

**'No, it's definitely ninetales,' Green said in a monotone voice."**

"Where'd he get Ninetales from?" Ash asked, confused.

Max looked like he was about to comment, but then May glared at him.

**"'IT'S NINETALES!' the three said."**

Max banged his head on the desk.

**"Green's eyes widened, Blue and Red were shocked, and Yellow seemed a little...disappointed?**

*****WHO'S THAT POKEMON END***"**

"That was pointless," Drew said.

**"While Ash, Misty, Tracey and Brock were busy with the lapras, the dex holders went back to land and were now talking with one another."**

"Gee, I wonder what they'll talk about now," Max said, his head still on the desk.

**"'Something is definitely not right,' Green said. 'Misty and Brock are not themselves. And who is that kid?'"**

"I JUST introduced myself!" Ash yelled, clenching his fists. "Were they not listening? Why are they asking who I am?"

"What did they expect from us?" Brock asked.

"I don't know," Misty replied. "The writer didn't even explain how different we were from our counterparts of their world."

**"'No idea. Red, did you say Misty gave you that Gyarados?' Blue asked, and Red nodded, remembering that he hadn't recalled Gyara, and did just that."**

"Aren't we still on top of it?" Tracey noted.

**"Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on your perspective), the four non-dex holders were still on top of it, so they fell into the water and grabbed onto lapras, who swam a distance away from them."**

"Moron," Misty said.

**"'Whoops,' Red said nervously, as Blue stared at him. She didn't seem to hold it against him, though."**

"You think she'd tell him off," Brendan said.

**"'Does no one find it odd that a bunch of gym leaders are hanging around some random kid?' Green asked, though he had his own theory."**

"Can't wait to hear it," Cheren said in mock excitement.

**"He just needed more evidence to back it up."**

"It's still going to be dumb," he continued on.

**"They all looked at each other, then at the other kids, who were trying to heave the lapras on the truck, though it wasn't cooperating at all."**

"The truck wasn't cooperating?" Brendan asked. "Somehow, that doesn't make any sense."

"I think the author meant the Lapras," Gary said, before continuing: **"'Any other ideas?' Misty asked.**

**'I'll sing a lullaby!' Ash announced, when a wild jigglypuff came in sight."**

Everyone stared at Ash, who hid his face in his hat.

**"It didn't seem too happy about having about to have its role taken by the aspiring pokemon master."**

"Why would a random Jigglypuff be angry just because somebody else is about to sing?" Barry asked.

**"'It's a jigglypuff!' Blue gushed, sending out her own. The two jigglypuff stared at each other in confusion as Ash and his friends cowered at the sight of _two_ of them."**

"Great. Just great. The champion of my region, two Gym Leaders, and PRofessor Oak's assistant are letting a Jigglypuff stop them," Hilda said.

"We're not scared of a Jigglypuff!" Ash, Misty, Tracey and Brock yelled in unison.

**"One was bad enough, but two was _too_ much to bear."**

"That was an awful pun!" Jessie yelled.

**"The two began to sing as the four of them yelled, 'Stop singing!'"**

"Wouldn't you four do something about it?" Max asked.

**"Everyone (except for Blue, who had earplugs) and their pokemon eventually fell asleep, angering the two jigglypuff.**

'Don't be glum, I loved your lullaby!' Blue laughed.

**The word "lullaby" seemed to set them off. The wild one drew on everyone's faces as Blue merely stared at it and shrugged. After it was done, Blue's double slapped everyone awake. They all looked at each other."**

"What does this have to do with the plot?" Hilda asked.

**"'Your face!' Ash said, pointing to Red. 'It has scribble marks on it!'"**

"Gee, I didn't know that," Max said sarcastically.

**"Blue tried her _very_ best to hold back laughter as she recalled her jigglypuff without notice. The other jigglypuff left, though she had a feeling that would not be the last of it.**

**'Yours does too,' Green said, and Ash freaked out.**

**'THAT JIGGLYPUFF!' he yelled, before they all (Blue included, to cover her tracks) washed their faces."**

"And now I'm mad at it for no real reason, great," Ash said.

**"Ash then jumped after the lapras, who swam away from it, as expected. Something was suddenly fired into the pool as white smoke appeared from it. By the time it cleared, the lapras was gone. They all looked up to see Jessie, James, and the talking meowth, who all laughed in unison. The lapras they were looking for was bound to their truck.**

**'Grr...Team Rocket!' Ash cried unnecessarily."**

"No comment. Just...no comment," Ash repeated.

**"'So wat's it to ya?' the meowth addressed him. 'You bin wearin' our names out fah da past eighty-something episodes!'"**

"What is he talking about?" Brendan asked.

"Never mind that, what is he saying?" Oshawott asked.

**"'Are these the wannabes you told me about earlier?' Blue asked Green, who nodded."**

"When are they going to stop spamming the word 'wannabe'?" Kenny asked.

**"'Oh my! You can talk?' Tracey asked the meowth.**

**'Give back that lapras right now!' Ash demanded, as if they would listen to him.**

**'You won't even get a chance! Weezing, smog attack!" James commanded, sending out the poison gas pokemon. It had two heads: one face had a skull and crossbones symbol under it, while the other, smaller face had just a circle under it.**

**'I don't think so, Bulbasaur, use whirlwind!' Ash commanded, sending out a spotted toad-like creature with a bulb on its back."**

"Bulbasaur can't learn Whirlwind!" Brock yelled. (#2)

**"The dex holders did a double take. Bulbasaur couldn't even learn whirlwind!"**

"Then why did he command me to use it?" Bulbasaur asked. "And that description could be anyone. This would have been a good time to use my site. (#3)

**"And how did he get his hands on _all three_ starters?"**

"Why does this matter to them again?" Hilda asked.

**"Could he have been..."**

"Been what?" May asked.

Gary read the following lines very slowly: **"The weezing released a cloud of smog from its mouth as Green quickly sent his charizard to blow the smoke away. Bulbasaur simply stood there and blew on the ground."**

"That's not a Whirlwind attack!" Cheren cried out.

**"The trio that called themselves Team Rocket"**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessie yelled out.

**"coughed as the smog was directed back to them, even though they were in the truck. By the time the smoke cleared, a pokemon with four arms was keeping the truck from moving, while Ash was going through the trouble of loosening the ropes around the lapras."**

"It shows that he cares, doesn't it?" May asked.

**"With the ropes loosened and the lapras freed, Green's machamp lifted up the truck and heaved it far away."**

"One-shotted again," Meowth said sadly.

**"'We didn't even get to say our motto,' James whined.**

**'Or capture all of the pokemon we promised,' Jessie added.**

**'Maybe next time, but for now...' Meowth trailed off, before the three spoke in unison.**

**'Team Rocket's blasting off again!' they yelled, as a star appeared in broad daylight."**

The trio hung their heads in shame, while the Unova trio looked confused. (#4)

**"Green stared at them again. He would have said they couldn't have survived, but they were still here after they were sent blasting off the last time. Lapras now seemed to warm up to Ash as he captures it in a pokeball. It shakes a couple of times before stopping completely.**

**'ALL RIGHT!' he exclaimed, doing a fist pump into the air. 'I CAUGHT...A LAPRAS!'**

**'Pika!' his pikachu cheered, pausing in mid-air. Everyone just stared at them."**

"Why are they staring at us?" Pikachu asked. "Wouldn't they be excited about capturing a new Pokemon too?"

**"'That's great, but we really need to get to a pokemon center,' Blue said, even though her pokemon were not hurt."**

"You really should have just looked for a Pokemon Center," Hilbert said.

**"'Right.' Brock nodded, throwing a pokeball. 'Zubat, help us look for a pokemon center!'"**

"Can't I show them the way?" Tracey asked, slowly heading to a corner.

**"As he sent out a small blue bat without eyes,"**

"Woobat?" Bianca asked.

**"or a nose,"**

"Never mind," the blonde said.

**"the dex holders all stared at him and wondered four things:"**

"Four things? I can tell they're going to rack their brains over nothing," Max stated.

**"#1: Why did he have a zubat when he was a ROCK-type gym leader? (For that matter, what was Misty doing with a non-water type pokemon?)"**

"Yep. I was right," Max pointed out.

"Nothing says we can't have Pokemon of other types!" Cilan said.

"Plus, Zubat would cover his weakness to Grass types," Iris added. "Is there a rule that says Brock can't have a non-Rock type Pokemon?"

They all shook their heads.

**"#2: Why did he waste so much time getting said zubat to look for a pokemon center for him, when Tracey could just show them the way?"**

"That's what I should have done!" Tracey yelled out. "And wouldn't someone find it weird that a random Zubat is flying towards a Pokemon Center?"

**"#3: Why did he send it out in DAYLIGHT? (In his defense, it didn't seem affected by it in any way.)"**

"That's the only flying type we had!" Ash yelled, leaving out Charizard.

**"#4: How did they go hours without seeing even ONE pokemon center, anyway?"**

"Because they weren't looking for one," Brendan said.

**"The zubat promptly flew out of sight. The eight of them waited for at least ten minutes or so before Brock's zubat finally came back."**

"Ten minutes? At that point, I would worry," he said, giving his opinion. The others agreed with the Hoenn Trainer.

**"'Zubat, did you find it?' Brock asked, and the pokemon nodded and flew away, as if telling them to follow it.**

**'Blue, can you ride on - I mean, with me?" Brock asked adoringly."**

Brock covered his ears in shame while the others laughed at his dialogue.

**"'I don't think you'd want to,' the evolver began,"**

"The evolver?" Ash asked, confused. No one else looked like they knew what the story was talking about, either.

**"giving him a sly smile. 'I'll be using Jiggly!'"**

"So?" asked Bianca.

"Great, he's letting a Jigglypuff - a trained Jigglypuff, I might add - get in the way of love," Dawn said. "How low he's sunk."

**"Brock got into a fetal position in front of everyone."**

The real Brock got into a fetal position as well.

**"'Way to convince her, huh, Brock?' Misty taunted him.**

**Ash sent out his newly-caught lapras and rode on it across the sea with his friends (Brock had to be dragged by Ash and Misty), while the dex holders used their flying pokemon (and Jiggly) as their methods of transportation. The non-dex holders were looking away from Jiggly in fear."**

"We're not scared of a Jigglypuff!" the four of them yelled again.

**"'We're almost at Mikan Island,' the pokemon watcher pointed out. 'That's where the pokemon center, and one of the Orange Crew gym leaders are.'"**

"Then why did he make Brock waste his time with Zubat?" Dawn asked.

**"'Why didn't you show us a pokemon center earlier?' Green asked."**

"We're asking the same thing," Barry said.

**"Unbeknownst to them, a magikarp-shaped submarine was stalking them..."**

"Really?" Ash asked, turning to Team Rocket. "How come we never saw it at that time?"

"It's best you don't find out." Meowth laughed nervously. (#5)

* * *

**"After having healed their pokemon at the pokemon center, they all headed out and saw a building that was shaped like a soda can on the side. For some reason, Ash felt obligated to pick up a random coconut on the ground."**

"Not my best moment," Ash admitted.

**"'Look out!' Yellow cried, pointing to a descending bucket of water. Red tackled Misty to the ground,"**

Misty covered her ears and shuddered.

**"and the others (except for Ash) moved out of the way.**

**'Can't you take a bath like everyone else?' Misty yelled at him when she and Red got up."**

"A bucket of water spills on him and that's all you can say?" May asked sharply.

"I never said that!" Misty yelled, somehow hearing May. (#6)

**"Blue laughed at this remark."**

"Haha, it's funny because water spilled on him and she told him to take a bath! Get it?" May asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, not funny," Max agreed with her.

**"'Hahaha, you fell for my trap!' exclaimed a little boy with spiky black hair and a yellow shirt."**

"That kid was annoying," Ash said.

**"'That's not very nice,' said a voice from behind him. They all looked to see an older girl with auburn hair, a black blouse and a pink shirt. Brock's "eyes" turned into hearts as he approached her."**

"Not again," Brock said, ashamed.

**"'WHO-O-O-OA! I'M IN LOOOVE!' he yelled, as he approached her. Blue was confused; hadn't he just said he loved her earlier? How did he move on so quickly and easily?"**

"Someone's jealous," Leaf pointed out.

**"Not that it mattered to her."**

"Then why did she think about it so much?" Brendan asked.

**"The Cerulean City gym leader yanked his ear. 'Come on, lover boy,' she scolded, dragging him away.**

**'What are your names? I'm Cissy, the Mikan Island gym leader,' she announced.**

**'She's one of the toughest trainers too,' Tracey chimed in. 'I'm Tracey.'**

**'My name's Ash Ketchum!' Ash declared. 'I'm gonna be the best!'**

**The dex holders were on their guard."**

"Why, exactly?" Max asked.

**"Red was just hoping she was nothing like Lt. Surge, Koga, Sabrina, or any elite four member not named Bruno."**

"What did they do to him?" Brendan asked. "There's nothing wrong with them."

"I think he got his butt kicked by all of them and hasn't gotten over it since then," Barry said.

**"'I wouldn't bother competing, my sister could mop the floor with you!' the little boy yelled. 'The same goes for the rest of you!'"**

"Ash was right, he is annoying," May agreed.

**"'The dex holders felt vaguely insulted.**

**'I placed top 16 in the Indigo League!' Ash cried out, taking out his badge case. 'And I have eight badges!'**

**Blue added in, 'So do I!' She took out her (fake) badges."**

"Her badges are fake and she talks about me?" Ash asked. "At least I earned mine!" (#7)

"There's one thing I don't get," Brock mused. "If her badges are fake, why are her Pokemon all listening to her? The story said Pokemon have to listen to trainers with all eight badges, but that's not what we've seen of this story."

"And also, Pokemon should be able to sniff out and detect fake badges," N finished.

**"Ash didn't need to know that hers weren't real, though, especially considering that his weren't real either."**

"They are real!" Ash shouted.

**"Why else was his charizard still not listening to him?"**

"Like badges would help any," Max stated.

**"Red couldn't help but toot his own horn. 'I'm the Kanto champion!'"**

"Wait a minute," Leaf said. "So he's the Kanto Champion of his world, right? So how come someone in our world doesn't tell him that the Kanto Champion is whoever won the Indigo League six years ago?"

**"Cissy, her brother, Ash, Brock, Misty, and Tracey stared at him in awe. 'No way!' they all yelled in unison.**

**'It doesn't matter what you are, Cissy could still beat you!' Cissy's brother said."**

"Kiss-up," Dawn said.

**"'I challenge you!' Ash pointed at him venomously. 'Here and now!'**

**The boy was about to send out a pokemon, but Cissy stopped him. 'No, I'll settle this with them. Which one of you wants to battle first?'**

**Blue and Ash both raised their hands at the same time, before looking at each other.**

**'Why don't you go first,' Blue said politely, before excusing herself. At the same time, Misty and Brock had come back.**

**'Okay!' Ash declared, before everyone entered the gym."**

"At least she's nice enough to let me go first," Ash said.

**"'I must warn you, this is not your average gym battle,' Cissy warned. 'There are two challenges, in the first one, you must shoot at cans and flying plates on the wall. In the second, your pokemon will race mine across the sea. If you can win, you'll get the coral eye badge.'**

**Yellow, Red, and Green looked at each other. They all knew what each other were thinking: This was all it took to win a badge?"**

"It's a lot harder than you'd think!" Tracey snapped.

**"Yellow seemed more relaxed; she seemed glad that she wouldn't have to actually battle."**

"If she doesn't like battling, why is she with them?" May asked, starting to get angry. "Is she just there just to be a personal nurse to them?"

"May, calm down," Delia said.

"I don't like those implications either," Hilda said.

Gary continued before this could get out of hand.

**"'Seadra, go!' Cissy yelled, sending out a blue seahorse pokemon.**

**'Squirtle, I choose...you!' Ash yelled, sending out the water type starter.**

**'With Ash's first gym battle underway, things get exciting! Will he win his first Orange League badge, or taste defeat? And just what is Blue planning?' the voice yelled."**

"Again, who is that?" Brendan asked.

**"'Should have known she was up to something,' Green said."**

"No comment," May said.

* * *

**"The evolver licked her lips for a brief moment as she walked out of a mart."**

"No comment," repeated Sceptile.

**"She had bought multiple poke balls, and now she would catch every single one of them."**

"Every single one of what?" asked Bianca.

**"She excitedly pulled out an empty poke ball in anticipation, ready for the pokerap."**

Max put a hand to his face.

**"With the tentacruel-transformed Ditty on her side,"**

"Who's Ditty, or does she mean Ditto?" Ash asked.

**"she was more than prepared for a potential legendary battle."**

"Yes. A legendary Pokemon is just going to materialize in front of her," Cheren said.

**"Before any of the rarer pokemon could escape, Ditty would ensnare it with its tentacles."**

"I will not comment on that," Brock said.

**"She would not let Ash catch 'em all before she did!"**

"What is she talking about, I don't wanna catch em all!" Ash yelled out. "I wouldn't care if she did it before me!"

**"'Whatever it is, we can't wait to find out! Stay tuned for more of this exciting adventure!' the voice finished.**

**Blue tensed up. That was just what she was waiting for."**

"Is this the end?" Hilbert asked, but Gary shook his head.

* * *

Professor Oak decided to come back and read the rest of the story.

**"***PIKACHU'S JUKEBOX BEGIN***"**

Everyone stared at Pikachu, who yelled, "I don't know what this person is talking about!"

**"'Pika, Pika!'"**

"What am I saying?" he screamed.

**_"This is the boss - and I'm sick of waiting. I want Pikachu! And this time, don't screw it up!"_**

"Da boss never wanted Pikachu," Meowth said quietly. "We just thought we could impress him."

**"Blue promptly reeled back. Giovanni was here?"**

"How did he get here?" Ash asked. "We never saw him!"

**"She was much too shocked to command her Ditty to grab him, and by the time she got over the initial shock, he was gone. Somehow, the boss seemed less threatening. Why did he want a pikachu for?"**

"Don't ask us!" James said, before he, Jessie and Meowth got in front of the screen and sang.

**"Prepare for trouble**

**Make it double**

**Prepare for trouble**

**Make it double"**

Professor Oak read this line: **"Blue promptly reeled back. This was not what she was waiting for! She did not care about Team Rocket right now, she had some pokemon to catch!"**

"Wow, her priorities are really screwed up," Hilbert said.

**"We'll be the richest rogues of all time.**

**Creators of a grand design.**

**I'll be the king.**

**I'll be the queen.**

**I'll be the joker...of crime.**

**Prepare for trouble**

**Make it double**

**Prepare for trouble**

**Make it double**

**To protect the world from devastation.**

**To unite all peoples within our nation.**

**To denounce the evils of truth & love.**

**To extend our reach to the stars above.**

**Jessie, James**

**Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light.**

**Surrender now, or prepare to fight!**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**Double trouble, big trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**We're gonna capture Pikachu.**

**Prepare for trouble!**

**Make it double!**

**We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong,**

**For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon.**

**I'm so gorgeous.**

**I'm always the man.**

**You're just the players in my master plan.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**Double trouble, big trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**We're gonna capture Pikachu.**

**We're always gonna try it**

**No one can deny it**

**We can cause a riot in Sunday School**

**We'll have you believing**

**Truth can be deceiving**

**"Do unto others" is our Golden Rule**

**This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself.**

**Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie.**

**Would you two stop yappin'...here they come!**

**Prepare for trouble...**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**Double trouble, big trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**We're gonna capture Pikachu.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**Double trouble, big trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**Team Rocket's rockin'**

**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble**

**And trouble's gonna follow you.**

**We're gonna capture Pikachu.**

**Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"**

Everyone cheered, surpring the three of them as they gave a bow to the audience and sat back down.

**Professor Oak read the last line: "'I have to warn the others!' Blue said, rushing back to the gym, before the ending credits played."**

"NOW she decides to tell us!" Tracey pointed out.

* * *

#1: Badges don't seem to be like their game counterparts.

#2: The Japanese version had him say "Blow away" during the Koga battle, not the "Whirlwind" attack.

#3: It's referring to Bulbapedia

#4: Team Rocket never blasted off in Unova, and so that's why they were confused.

#5: It got tangled in seaweed, so that's why they didn't know about it, and also why they won't tell.

#6: I cannot find that quote ANYWHERE, I watched the episode and did research and still didn't hear it, nor could I find it, so I'm assuming it's made up until further notice.

#7: Some people might say otherwise, but at least his badges aren't fake.

* * *

Professor Oak decided to read the next chapter.

**"I'm back with chapter 3!"  
**

"Unfortunately," Max said.

**"This is mostly filler, sorry!"  
**

"Filler in a story that's really just a bad version of our Orange Islands adventures?" Tracey asked.

**"I didn't have my beta reader this time, so sorry if this isnt as good as the last two!"  
**

Everyone frowned. This would not be good.

**"Psyduck - best anime character. That's all."**

"Great, Psyduck is liked more than me," Misty said.

* * *

**"So you wanna be a master of**

**POKEMON?**

**Do you have the skills to be**

**NUMBER ONE?**

**I wanna take the ultimate step**

**Find the courage to be bold**

**To risk it all and not forget**

**The lessons that I hold**

**I wanna go where no one's been**

**Far beyond the crowd**

**To learn the way to take command**

**Use the power that's in my hand**

**We all live in a Pokémon world (Pokémon!)**

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them all (GREATEST MASTER!)**

**We all live in a Pokémon world**

**Put myself to the test to be better than all the rest**

**So you wanna be a master of**

**POKEMON?**

**Do you have the skills to be**

**NUMBER ONE?**

**(Hey!)**

**We all live in a Pokémon world (Pokémon!)**

**I wanna be the greatest Master of them AAAAA-A-A-A-ALL**

**PO-KE-MON!"**

"That was really not needed," Iris said.

* * *

**"'As we get to this exciting gym battle, what exciting adventures are in store for us?!' the voice boomed."**

"Again, who is that guy?" Ash asked.

**"Blue ignored it as she rushed to the gym, when the ground around her opened up. She immediately fell into it as laughter erupted above her."**

Team Rocket tensed up.

**"***FANFARE MUSIC BEGIN*****

**'A Shocking Secret!' Ash's voice cried.**

*****FANFARE MUSIC END***"**

"What was that?" Ash asked.

**"'Prepare for trouble!' a feminine voice shrieked."**

"More like, 'prepare for derailment'," Jessie said.

**"'And make it double!' a male voice trilled.**

**She promptly sent out her Blasty and ordered a hydro pump. Blasty aimed its two cannons on the ground and shot jets of water below to form an aerial hydro pump."**

"So that's what an aerial hydro pump is," Brock said. (#1)

**"The force of the attack sent Blasty and Blue hovering above the hole, and also the figures, who turned out to be Jessie, James, and the talking meowth. She decided to listen to what they had to say for any secrets they may let out."**

"What secrets?" Meowth asked.

"I don't remember our motto ever having any secret messages, or else we wouldn't have said it to other people," James pointed out.

**"'To protect the world from devastation!'**

**'To unite all peoples within our nation!'**

**'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'**

**'To extend our reach to the stars above!'**

**'Jessie!'**

**'James!'**

**'Team Rocket, blast off in the speed of light!'**

**'Surrender now, or prepare to fight!'**

**'Meowth, dat's wite!'"**

The others groaned at the old motto.

**"Blue thought about the motto and what it could have meant. They wanted to protect the world and unite people within their nation, but what did they mean by that? What did they have to accomplish by condemning truth and love? She had an idea of what they meant by extending their reach, at least. Maybe they wanted to get known across the world, so they could all follow whatever they were planning. It was no coincidence that they happened to appear right after Giovanni showed up..."**

"Giovanni was never there!" the trio said in unison.

**"But what did he have to do with this?**

**'Wer'z da pikachu twoip?' Meowth asked."**

"I never thought I'd ask this, but, what is Meowth saying?" Ash asked.

**"'Why should I tell you?' Blue asked with a sly smile.**

**'I don't like that look...go, weezing, go!' yelled James.**

**'Arbok, go!' Jessie screamed, as both of their signature pokemon were sent out.**

**Blue recalled Blasty and sent out her Clefy (a Clefairy) and Jiggly (a Jigglypuff).**

**'Arbok, use poison sting attack!' Jessie commanded.**

**'Chaaaaaar-BOK!'"**

"What did Arbok just say?" James asked.

**"The snake opened its mouth and let out a straightforward flurry of thin, white bullets from its mouth. Clefy and Jiggly easily dodged the attack, the former waving its arms left and right.**

**'Weezing, use smog!' James insisted.**

**'WEEEEEEZ!' his pokemon cried, as it let out a thick smokescreen that blinded everyone."**

"At least we might put up a better fight," Jessie said hopefully.

* * *

**"Ash and Cissy were racing each other on lapras and blastoise, respectively. Yellow, Green, Brock, Misty, and Red watched as they were neck to neck. Tracey was drawing every single frame of movement in an impossibly fast rate."**

"And he didn't run out of paper?" Misty asked. "I know he draws fast, but he can't be that fast."

**"'Lapras, you can do it! I believe in you!' cried Ash.**

**'Hey, guys, where's that smokescreen coming from?' Yellow asked, pointing to the side.**

**'I don't know,' Red said, rushing towards the source with a pokeball in his hand. He saw five figures running through the smoke, three of them being pokemon. He threw it towards them and out came a giant dark blue and cream colored pokemon."**

"That could be anyone," Cheren said.

**"The five of them bumped into the fat creature, whose body was hardened. Large bumps came on all of their heads as they jumped around in place."**

"Dis is humiliating!" Meowth complained.

"Yeah, but at least it's not Magikarp this time," James assured him.

**"Red then flew on his aerodactyl and blew the smokescreen away. Behind them all was Blue, who was chasing after them.**

**'I knew you'd come!' Blue chirped, referring to Red. 'I guess you saw Giovanni, huh?'**

**The boy nodded as Team Rocket (and their pokemon) stopped fooling around.**

**'We still have your clefairy!' James said, holding up a net, before giving off a strange laugh. It actually managed to scare the two dex holders a little. Sure enough, the net contained Blue's Clefy, who stretched and squirmed between the holes of the net.**

**'Hey! That's not fair, stealing from us!' yelled Jessie, and 'Clefy' turned out to be a ditto."**

"Why are they talking about 'fairness'? They're Team Rocket!" Hilda pointed out.

**"'We'll just try, try again!' James asserted. 'Victreebel, go...!'**

**The venus flytrap-like pokemon immediately started to put James in his mouth, worrying Red and Blue, especially as the blue-haired boy started pleading for it to let go."**

"Victreebel would never eat its own trainer," Brendan said. "Or else he would never send it out."

**"Tracey, who had come into the scene at that moment, started drawing it, frame by frame."**

"How is that even possible?" Misty asked.

**"Red, in particular, had bad memories of almost being eaten by a victreebel in the Safari Zone."**

"Was it his Victreebel?" Bianca asked. "If not, he shouldn't be so worried. This is just there to create false tension."

**"He immediately flew on Aero and pulled on the grass pokemon with Blue holding on to him. He may have been a Team Rocket member, but Red didn't want him to die!"**

"How would he die when this happens all the time?" Brock asked.

**"'Aero...supersonic...!' Red exclaimed, as his flying pokemon let out sonic waves from its mouth, confusing the poor victreebel. It then fell from its trainer in a daze. The weird thing was, James did not seem the least bit affected or traumatized."**

"He wasn't affected by Supersonic? Or anyone else?" May asked.

**"'Hey!' Jessie yelled, pointing to Red and Blue. 'Five against four isn't fair! Lickitung, go!'"**

"Again with the 'not fair' stuff, they're Team Rocket!" Hilda repeated.

**"Now it was Clefy, Aero, Snor, Jiggly, and Ditty (who was transformed into arbok) against lickitung, arbok, weezing, victreebel, and...meowth. Team Rocket's pokemon all mindlessly charged at their opponents, but they did not seem the least bit deterred. Snor let out a toxic attack at the pattern on arbok's chest."**

Everyone laughed at that stupid move Red just did. Everyone knew that Toxic did not affect Poison types.

**"Jessie didn't seem affected by this at all, despite the fact that Red had just prevented her signature pokemon from changing the pattern on its body."**

"And this matters because?" Max asked, turning to Jessie, who just looked confused.

**"The pattern on Ditty's body was changing."**

"So?" Hilbert asked.

**"Red and Blue watched as Ditty wrapped itself around Jessie's arbok with great speed and defeated it. Snorlax put all of its weight on lickitung, fainting it in one hit. Clefy's metronome attack turned into a weak bubble attack, but it was enough to beat weezing. Aero's wing attack sent victreebel flying towards its trainer."**

"This is horrible! They're all getting beat in one hit!" Jessie cried.

**"Jiggly only had to go near meowth for it to be sent cowering behind Jessie and James.**

**'I-It's gunna sing!' he yelled, as the three of them ran away. 'TEAM ROCKET'S RUNNING OFF AGAAAAIN!'"**

"WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF JIGGLYPUFF!" the three cried.

**"'After that balloon!' yelled a gruff voice, after Red and Blue recalled their pokemon. They both looked to see Green on his Charizard. Yellow was following closely behind on Kitty. Red and Blue sent out Aero and Jiggly again and went besides their friends. Ash, who had just pocketed the badge he'd earned, was running on foot behind them.**

**'Team Rocket! Come back here!' he cried, as Misty, Brock and Tracey panted behind them.**

**Meanwhile, the dex holders were flying behind the balloon, not making a sound.**

**'If that jigglypuff didn't get in the way, we would have been rich,' James said.**

**'We'll just keep trying until - ' Jessie began.**

**'STOP, TEAM ROCKET!' yelled a familiar voice, as the person somehow reached the meowth head all the way from the top. Pikachu was on his shoulder."**

"How did he do that, exactly?" Iris asked.

**"Jessie, James, and Meowth looked horrified. So did the dex holders, but for a different reason.**

**'NO, WAIT, STAWP, DAT CAWST US A LOTTA MONEY!' the meowth cried, as Ash punched it through the nose and let go of it."**

"How violent of him." Hilda laughed, while meowth looked horrified. No one looked more shocked than N, who cried, "I can't believe you would physically harm a Pokemon!"

"It was referring to the balloon," Professor Oak tried to explain, but N rushed towards Ash as Noctowl used Hypnosis to put him to sleep.

"Umm...right," the professor said, before continuing, **"It was sent flying everywhere as pikachu, who was still on his shoulder, let loose a thunder attack on it that caused a huge explosion. The dex holders looked worried at first, but the three of them rocketed away from it"**

"A little early, but at least we get to escape from jet packs," James said.

**"and cried, 'TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!'"**

"I got my hopes up too high..." James mumbled.

**"Eventually, there was a star in their place.**

**'That was an awesome mega punch!' Misty cheered,"**

"Don't cheer for him! He could have killed himself!" cried Iris, as Ash went to the corner.

**"as Red and Blue rushed in to save him. Red managed to grab a slowly-falling Ash as jigglypuff placed herself safely under him. The dex holders all landed on the ground as Ash was hugging his pikachu.**

**'Pikachu, that was an amazing thunder!' he gushed."**

"He should be more relieved that he's not dead," Latias said.

**"Green was the exact opposite of happy, however, and walked towards him, a hard glare on his face.**

**'Pika?' Pikachu asked, confused."**

"What did I just say?" Pikachu asked.

**"***WHO'S THAT POKEMON BEGIN*****

**'Who's that pokemon?' Ash, Brock, and Misty asked.**

**No one said anything.**

**'It's kabuto!' they cried.**

*****WHO'S THAT POKEMON END***"**

"I'm confused. Is this part of the story?" Brendan asked. "Where did Kabuto come from?"

**"'Thanks a lot,' the brunette said, trying to keep calm. 'You put yourself at risk _and_ ruined our chance to get information from them!'"**

"What is he talking about?" Leaf asked.

**"'Hey, they'll come back, they always do!' Ash defended.**

**'Pikachu!'"**

"What is he saying?" Snivy yelled.

**"'That's not the point!' the Gary lookalike shouted. 'This might have been our only chance to find out what their big plan was! They may never reveal it now that they know we're on to them!'"**

"They don't have a 'big plan', they're going after the wrong people!" cried Hilbert.

**"'Since when did they ever have plans?' Ash asked. 'They always just try and steal pikachu. We can take - '**

**'They clearly had something else in mind!' interjected Green.**

**'As I was saying, we can stop them!' Ash yelled, a little fiercely. Brock got in front of them and said, 'That will be enough for today!'**

**'_He_ started it, not me,' Ash whined, pointing at Green, who turned his back and said, 'I don't care if you are a dex holder, just stay out of the way next time.'"**

"What's a Dex Holder?" asked Hilbert. "I still don't really know what that is."

**"Blue, Yellow and Red were shocked. Could he really have been a dex holder?"**

"Considering we have no idea what that is, it doesn't matter," Gary told everyone.

**"Ash's anger increased tenfold. 'I saved you from Team Rocket!' He then stomped away from the others. 'I'm going to the Pokemon Center...'**

**All of them (except Green) watched as he walked away.**

**'Don't you think you were a bit harsh?' Blue asked him."**

"How come Green didn't even inform him that they would be 'gathering information'?" May asked. "He was with him, wasn't he?"

**"'Yeah! I thought you two would patch up your stupid rivalry soon, but I guess I was wrong!' Misty yelled."**

"I should know that's not Gary!" Misty shouted.

**"'Psy-duck?' a voice cried.**

**'NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU!'"**

"That's not nice," Drew said.

* * *

**"Ash had just finished healing his pokemon, and was now in a room with his pikachu, moping."**

"Oh, come on!" Ash cried, covering his ears.

**"'Thundershock me, pikachu...' he commanded weakly, as the pokemon shocked him with a weak jolt of electricity."**

"When did he decide to go emo?" Hilda asked.

**"'Pika, pika, pikachu!' he cried, waving his arms around.**

**'No, Gary's right...I let everyone down...' he started."**

"That's not like him to beat himself up just because of one little mistake!" May defended. "It wasn't even his fault, it was Green's fault for not telling him!"

**"He didn't notice Brock, Tracey, Brock, and the dex holders come into the room.**

**'I let down squirtle...and bulbasaur, too...as well as lapras...and charizard. Muk, too, and pidgeot...'**

**Blue shuddered a little when she heard that; he had a bird pokemon.**

**'...primeape, tauros, haunter, tauros, kingler, tauros, tauros, tauros, tauros...'"**

"I don't even have some of those anymore!" Ash yelled.

**"The pokedex holders all stared at him as he continued. '...tauros, tauros...'**

**'Does he really have that many?' Green asked.**

**'I think he's in a trance, or something,' Blue answered, as Ash concluded with, 'and most of all, I let you down, pikachu...no wonder I never win!'"**

"That makes no sense, he does win," Dawn said. "Also, why didn't he just say 'all of my Tauros'?"

**"Blue was shocked at what he just said. He had very low confidence for a dex holder (that is, if he was one)."**

"He doesn't have 'low confidence', this is a disgrace!" May shouted. "He would not let this jerk bring him down! Also, there is no urgency in the 'big reveal' that he may be a dex holder from another world, because _we don't even know what that means!_"

**"'Pikachu, thunder - '"**

"We get it, he went emo," Hilda said. "Get back to the plot."

**"'That's enough, Mister!' Misty yelled, grabbing his collar. Pikachu then let loose a huge stream of electricity that shocked everyone."**

"What if Togepi got shocked? He should be more careful," Misty said.

**"Oddly enough, togepi did not get hit. All eight of the humans fell over."**

"That makes no sense," Iris said.

**"'Pikaaaaa...'**

**'Is everything okay in there?' a Nurse Joy asked, coming in.**

**'Yes!' Ash answered, putting on a smile.**

**'Great!' she cried, before leaving and closing the door."**

"Did she not see everyone charred by a Thunder attack?" Brock asked.

**"Everything was quiet as one of Misty's Poke Balls opened. Psyduck came out yet again, clutching its head. It looked around, confused.**

**'Do you need my help?' asked Yellow slowly."**

"Wow, Psyduck, I never knew you to ask random people for help," Infernape said.

**"'Psy-duck.' It cocked its head to the side, while still holding it."**

"What am I saying?" Psyduck asked.

**"The Healer put a hand on its head. Within seconds, psyduck's headache was cured. Blue, Misty, and Red were surrounding Ash."**

"In seconds?" Iris asked.

**"'Green can be a little harsh, but he's not a total jerk,' Blue was saying."**

"That's not what this story told us," Max said.

**"'Ash Ketchum, don't make me use this on you!' yelled Misty."**

"I should be trying to cheer him up!" Misty cried.

**"'You've gotta get back on your feet sometime,' said Red. 'We might need your help.' The four original dex holders could probably beat Team Rocket by themselves, but a little extra help never hurt!**

**'Of course, you might also need some training,' added Green, his back turned."**

"So does everyone, what his point?" Brendan asked.

**"'I don't need any training! I've got my best friends by my side, and that's all that really matters! We can conquer anything and anyone!' Ash declared, pointing at a window, before opening it. 'LOOK OUT, POKEMON WORLD, ASH KETCHUM IS RISING TO THE TOP!'**

**'PIKA!'"**

"That's not what Ash would say! He should be more serious!" Dawn yelled. "And whatever Pikachu said, he should be telling him off!"

**"'I'd like to see you try!' said Blue playfully.**

**An argument began as Green and Misty glanced at each other.**

**'At least he's all cheered up by now,' Green said, and Misty withdrew her mallet."**

"That was kind of pointless," Kenny said.

* * *

**"The next day, everyone woke up (because apparently, pokemon center service is free) and met outside of the pokemon center, where there was a grassy battlefield. Psyduck was still with Yellow. Brock was the referee for a match between Ash and Green. Tracey had his sketch book ready. Blue headed somewhere else, having said she'd be back in a jiffy.**

**'Begin!' Brock gave the signal as Ash and Green both sent out squirtle and ninetales, respectively.**

**Having just turned his hat backward, Ash was more than confident that he would win. 'That ninetales looks tough. Squirtle, use water gun!' he cried, as squirtle let out a jet of water from its mouth, which ninetales avoided with ease. Green couldn't help but stare at his opponent. What level was his pokemon on?"**

"What does he mean, level?" Ash asked.

**"'It didn't work, try it again!' he cried, but the results were the same. Ninetales then let out a vortex of fire from its mouth.**

**'DODGE IT!' cried Ash, but his pokemon was surrounded by flames. A smirk formed on Green's face; now he couldn't switch it out. Ash was smiling too, but Green didn't know why.**

**'Nice try, but my squirtle's a firefighter!' Ash announced, pointing in front of him."**

"And?" Tracey asked.

**"'Type advantage means nothing if you can't use your pokemon to its full potential,' Green told the boy."**

"He can use me to my full potential!" Squirtle cried.

**"'I'm not talking about pokemon types...Squirtle, put out the fire! HYDRO PUMP AND GIVE IT YOUR ALL!' he cried, as the starter pokemon put out all of the flames from the fire spin attack."**

"Please don't make me sound like that," Ash requested.

"Sorry, it's not me," the professor replied, as he kept reading, **"The extinguished flames soon turned into steam. Despite the thickness of it, Green could very clearly see a pair of shades.**

**'Good job! All that training with the Squirtle Squad must have paid off!' he gushed in delight.**

**'What's the Squirtle Squad?' asked Tracey, and Red shrugged. Misty and Brock didn't even bother to answer."**

"I didn't tell him earlier?" Ash asked.

**"'SQUIRTLE!' the light blue turtle warned urgently, pointing to the right.**

**'Skull Bash!' commanded Ash, as his squirtle lunged at the direction he was pointing, head first. As the steam was clearing, a huge, muscular arm stopped it in its tracks.**

**'Hey, switching out when we can't see is cheating!' he demanded, as machamp punched squirtle with its three free arms. An explosion sent it flying towards Ash's side."**

"I would love to hear this writer's definition of 'cheating'," Bianca said. "What is with the cheating and not fair talk in this story all of the time?"

**"'Squirtle, are you okay!' he asked urgently.**

**'Squiiiiirt...' it gave a weak cry as it struggled to get up.**

**'You should switch out,' Green advised.**

**'Why should we give up?!' Ash demanded.**

**'SQUIRTLE, SQUIRTLE!' It adjusted the shades on its head.**

**'You have to know your limits if you're going to be a good trainer."**

"He would switch out after one attack. That's wise," Max said.

**"Putting on a pair of shades doesn't make it any stronger or faster,' he lectured, as Red glanced at him."**

"We know that!" yelled Ash.

**"'Besides that, there's no satisfaction in beating a weakened opponent.'"**

"So he wouldn't finish off an opponent?" Barry asked.

**"'We're not weakened, we're just getting started!' Ash countered.**

**'Have it your way. Finish this with karate chop,' Green instructed, and the machamp made a crossing motion with each pair of arms. As machamp was about to hit squirtle, it grabbed its two arms and slowly lifted it up.**

**'But how?' Red asked, not believing what he just saw."**

Everyone stared at Squirtle.

**"'When Ash turns his hat around, he gets really serious. And when squirtle has his shades on, nothing can stop him! They're an unstoppable combination!' Misty cried randomly."**

"That makes no sense!" Misty complained.

**"'Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but thanks,' said Red.**

**Green was also in shock. How had his pokemon gotten so much stronger? Was it possible...no, it couldn't be the sunglasses. Without putting forth much effort, it managed to run in a curved line while adjusting machamp's position. Now its arms couldn't reach it. Squirtle then jumped into the air and hoisted machamp down into the ground."**

They were still looking disapprovingly at Squirtle.

**"One couldn't tell that it had just taken a lot of damage earlier. Machamp got up as Ash commanded a bubblebeam. It shot rapid fire bubbles from its mouth at machamp, who chopped them all at once within the blink of an eye. Green would soon regret it as small explosions formed around the popped bubbles, combining into one big one.**

**He braced himself as Ash said, 'Use Hydro Pump!'**

**It retracted its limbs as water shot out of each hole. It then spun towards the explosion and hit machamp, causing an even bigger one. Eventually, it cleared up to reveal squirtle on top of machamp. Ash didn't put much stock into beating him, as this was training, but it still felt exciting to conquer such a huge obstacle."**

"At least I won?" Ash said, as most of them were now looking disapprovingly at both Ash and Squirtle.

"Is this training, or just an attempt to make Ash seem more 'badass', which he doesn't need to be? Because it's not working," Hilda said.

"And the only reason he won was because of a bashing joke that wasn't funny." Iris folded her arms, and Ash was now frowning.

**"'Machamp is unable to battle, the winner is Squirtle, from the Squirtle Squad!' Brock announced, as Ash twirled his pokemon in the air. Green recalled machamp and asked to see Ash's pokedex, which he gave him. His jaw dropped.**

**'What's wrong?' Yellow asked, as Green gave it back to him.**

**'I can't detect its level.' he said grimly, shocking the other two dex holders."**

"What is he talking about?" Oshawott asked.

**"Speaking of dex holders, Blue came back and cried, 'Look! I got a badge, too! Two of them, to be exact!'**

**She showed them off, and sure enough, they were duplicates of the same one that Ash earned earlier. She actually had much more of them (thanks to Ditto disguises), but she didn't want him to be down again."**

"Then why not show off only one?" Leaf asked. "Also, what does she mean by 'Ditto disguises'?"

**"At the same time, she wanted to show him he had a long way to go before he would beat her. 'I was so awesome, she decided to give me two of them!'"**

"That's stupid," Max said. "There is no need for two badges anyway."

**"Ash seemed delighted as he pulled her into a hug. 'That's great! I beat Gary! He didn't stand a chance!'"**

"That wasn't necessary," May said.

**"He then broke the embrace as Misty chased him with a paper fan. Yellow and psyduck looked at each other, glad it wasn't the latter feeling her wrath for a change."**

"What did Ash do now?" May asked.

**" Green then told her about what happened earlier.**

**'No level detected?' Blue asked, as Green nodded.**

**'And you're saying that he put on a pair of sunglasses and suddenly got much stronger?' Blue asked."**

"That makes no sense," Max said.

**"He nodded again, waiting for her response. She proceeded to laugh in his face, much to his dismay. Ash then came back with a happier Misty."**

"What happened?" Drew asked, but Hilda said, "You really want me to answer that?"

**"'Great, everyone's here, let's go!' Brock said, as they walked off into a random forest. Unknownst to them, a portal opened up where the battle took place."**

"And no one heard it?" Brock noted.

* * *

"'I'm hungry,' complained Ash. 'When can we eat!'"

Ash braced himself, but nothing could prepare him (or anyone else) for the next line that Professor Oak said: **"'You're always hungry!' Misty whined. 'Why should we give you anything when you can't give me back my bike!'"**

Everyone groaned. Would they ever stop hearing about the bike?

**"Red looked at Misty. She didn't seem like the type of person that would own a bike, let alone complain about one."**

"I agree with Red, surprisingly," Bianca said.

**"'Psy-duck.'**

**'NO ONE ASKED YOU!' she cried, preparing to smack it with her mallet,"**

"At least N is asleep," Ash said.

**"when it was knocked out of her hands.**

**'Stop right there!' demanded Yellow. 'What gives you the right to treat your pokemon like that?!'"**

"I never did something like that!" Misty cried. "At least Yellow is standing up to me, though."

**"Misty looked worried as she slowly backed away from the enraged Healer. 'I-It's not my fault!' she defended.**

**'This psyduck has a headache because of you, and you're saying it's not your fault?' Yellow asked, anger rising."**

"It had a headache when she caught it," Brock pointed out.

**"'T-This thing had a headache when I caught it! Besides, it's only useful with it anyway!' Misty retorted in fear, bumping into a tree. Yellow and Psyduck got closer to her. She was lying, _and_ trying to justify her mistreatment of her own pokemon? That was going too far."**

"That's not something Misty would say," Ash defended. "Also, why is no one trying to stop this?"

**"The redhead continued, 'I'm telling the truth! This dumb duck had a headache when I first met it!'**

**'She's right! I'm a pokemon watcher, I know these things!' Tracey pointed out."**

Tracey groaned; why was he being derailed in such a serious situation?

**"'Psy.'**

**Yellow was about to sick one of her pokemon on it,"**

"Why is she calling me an it?!" Misty demanded.

**"before she remembered that she could read psyduck's mind. She already knew the truth, but decided to do it anyway. She put a hand on its forehead and saw its memories. She then realized that Misty was telling the truth, but that didn't excuse the way she treated it.**

**'I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but you still need to treat it better. Apologize,' she commanded, and Misty did as she was told.**

**'Psyduck!' It looked at Misty, then Yellow, then Ash, then Yellow again."**

"What is he saying?" Snivy repeated.

**"'Psyduck accepts her apology!' Tracey cried. 'Everything is going well now! Can any of you cook, or will we have to eat sandwiches and berries?'**

**'Me!' Brock said, taking out a pot, dinner table, and cooking utensils from his even smaller backpack. No one bothered to ask how he fit all of that in there."**

"I haven't cooked since we got here?" Brock asked.

* * *

**"'A new dimension, eh?' a cape-wearing guy asked, as he rode on his dragonite. He had fallen from the portal in his world minutes ago, and was now in the same place Ash and Green had their battle. He saw footsteps, and his dragonite followed them."**

"That sounds like Lance," May said.

**_"That blasted kid may have foiled my plans to wipe out humanity in my world, but in this world, no one will be in my way_, he thought, as he flew upwards with his dragonite."**

"That can't be Lance, never mind," May corrected.

**"'With Lance on the loose, who knows what will happen next? Will Ash and his friends, both old and new, be able to stop him from carrying out his dastardly plan, or will it be too late?' a male voice boomed."**

Everyone (except those who never met him) were shocked. Since when was Lance evil? Since when did he want to wipe out humanity?

**_"I don't know who that is, but he's not a threat to me,_ Lance thought."**

"Continue," Delia said.

"That's it, except for the song," Professor Oak said.

"That was horrible," May said. "It really made no sense, Ash was way too mopey, and there was no urgency, as I've said before, because we have no idea what a Dex Holder is!"

* * *

**"TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

*****PIKACHU'S JUKEBOX BEGIN***"**

Everyone looked confused, though Ash, Misty and Brock went up to sing the song.

**"On the road, on the road  
On the road, on the road**

**On the road to Viridian City  
I'm on my way, I'm on the road, I'm on the road  
On the road to Viridian City  
Yeah, yeah. I'm on the road.**

**'This world has a Viridian City?' Lance asked himself. 'The format is really different, but I guess that's to be expected of a new dimension.'"**

"This line is out of place," Max said. "And why is he following the footsteps? He has no idea who made them."

**"We've built a team and we've been ****training all day long**  
**We're on the road and getting strong**  
**Getting strong, getting strong**

**Now here's the plan:**  
**We're gonna head down to the forest**  
**Time to collect some Pokémon**  
**Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all**

**We keep on tryin'**  
**And then we try some more**  
**To stay together**  
**And find a place worth fighting for**

**I'm on the road**  
**I'm on the road to Viridian City**  
**Meet my friends along the way (I'm on the road)**  
**We're on the road to Viridian City**  
**I got a badge and the power to play**

**Gotta get there,**  
**I'm on my way,**  
**Gotta get there,**  
**Viridian City**

**I left my home and now I see a new horizon**  
**But one day I'll come back to Pallet Town (I'm coming back, coming back)**  
**I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer**  
**And I won't quit until I'm #1 (Gotta be the one, the 1,01)**

**We keep on tryin'**  
**And then we try some more**  
**To stay together**  
**And find a place worth fighting for**

**I'm on the road (to Viridian City)**  
**Meet my friends along the way**  
**I'm on the road to Viridian City**

**I'm on the road**  
**I'm on the road to Viridian City**  
**I'm on the road (to Viridian City)**  
**We're on the road to Viridian City**  
**Gonna meet my friends along the way (C'mon let's play)**  
**I'm on the road to Viridian City (You wanna be the one?)**  
**I got a badge and the power to play (Gotta train hard)**  
**We're on the road to Viridian City**  
**Challenge on another day (On the road on the road, let's get on the road, C'mon)**  
**On the road to Viridian City, on the road, on road (Viridian City, Here we go Here we go, C'mon)**  
**Viridian City (Viridian City)**  
**On the road to Viridian City, yeah on the road, on the road (Yeah we got a badge, And the power to play, C'mon)**  
**Viridian City,**  
**On the road to Viridian City, on the road, on the road (On the road, on the road)**  
**To Viridian City (yeah C'mon)**  
**On the road to Viridian City, on the road, on the road **  
**Meet my friends along the way, (Viridian City)**  
**C'mon let's go**

*****PIKACHU'S JUKEBOX END***"**

Everyone cheered for them as they went back to their seats, and Professor Oak went to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 4

Title: Sinnoh League Semifinals Rewrite

Author: Red is CHUCK NORRIS

Rating: K

Chapters: 4 (so far)

Words: 5,218

People helping with this chapter: UniversalGuardian

* * *

Professor Oak was getting ready to read another bad story.

"This one is called 'Sinnoh League Semifinals Rewrite'," Professor Oak said.

"I don't think you showed me this one, Gramps. Is this the story where Tobias never entered, and Red was there for some weird reason?" Gary asked.

"Yes. With Tobias out of the way, you'd think Ash would have a better chance, but..." Professor Oak begin.

"But what?" Ash asked, a but worried now.

The professor sighed. "Let's just get this over with." He then started reading. **"This is the first fanfiction I've uploaded, I know it's not that great,"**

Most of them looked worried now, but they still didn't think it would be so bad.

**"but I wanted to give it a shot. I will also give the Pokemon moves that they may not have known (for example, Red's Pika will know Brick Break)."**

"How can this possibly be bad?" Max asked.

**"'What Pokemon will these two contestants choose?' an announcer yelled loudly, as everyone cheered."**

"Weird start, but I'll take it," Ash said.

**"Two trainers were on opposite sides of the battlefield. To the left was a black haired trainer with a hat."**

"Lucas?" Brendan asked. "That could be anyone, you know."

**"The person on the opposite side looked a bit similar to him, only much cooler."**

"I hope it's me who 'looks much cooler' than whoever the other one is," Ash said.

"It doesn't matter who's who if we don't have much to go on," Max said.

**"'So, Ash, which Pokemon will you choose?' he asked."**

"I don't care what Red looks like, he still doesn't look 'cooler' than Ash," May stated.

"And that's still not saying much," Drew said.

**"Ash threw a Pokeball.**

**'Tauros, I choose YOU!' he yelled out. 'Do your worst, Red! I won't go easy on you!'**

**A bull Pokemon came out of a ball capsule in front of Ash."**

"That's a horrible sentence," Max said. "So Ash threw a Poke Ball, and there was a 'ball capsule' in front of him, which the bull Pokemon came out of?"

**"'Sure thing!' Red replied, 'Poli, you're up!'**

**A tadpole-like Pokemon with a swirl in the middle of its body came out in front of Red.**

**'Let the battle BEGIN!'**

**'Tauros, use Horn Attack!' Ash yelled.**

**His Pokemon charged at Red's Poli. Poli was just standing there, likely not taking it seriously."**

"Wow, Red is going to lose," Dawn said, laughing a little. Professor Oak was laughing quietly, but for a different reason. He then stopped and continued, "When Tauros was inches away from it, the Poliwrath grabbed a hold of its horns, holding it back.

**"'Tauros!' called Ash.**

**'Do it, Poli!' Red called.**

**Within seconds, Ash's chosen Pokemon was sleeping."**

"So Tauros just fell asleep on me?" Ash asked.

"I think that was supposed to be Hypnosis," Brock replied.

"But then why wasn't it indicated?" Ash wondered.

**"Poli stepped closer to it and gripped it tight.**

**Ash looked angry. 'Tauros, don't fall asleep on me now!'"**

"I wouldn't be yelling at it like that!" Ash cried.

**"But Tauros wasn't moving at all."**

"How could it not be moving _at all?_" Max asked.

**"'Poli, now!' Red said, excitedly.**

**'This is bad.' Ash thought. He held out a Poke Ball and tried to return it, but the beam never reached Tauros, because at that moment, Poli jumped in the air, still lifting it. Ash kept trying to recall it, but failed miserably."**

"Not funny!" Ash cried.

**"Poli then came crashing down on the ground on top of Tauros. The bull Pokemon had swirly eyes, meaning…"**

"Meaning what?" May asked. (#1)

"Meaning his Pokemon got one-shotted," Gary said, shocking the others. How could Ash get defeated so easily?

**"'Tauros is unable to battle! The winner is Poliwrath!' the announcer said."**

"How did I get defeated so easily?!" Ash shouted, as May and Delia tried to cheer him up.

**"The crowd was silent for a few seconds, and then broke into a loud cheer.**

**'Is that all ya got?' Red taunted.**

**'Nope. I'm just getting warmed up!' Ash said, returning Tauros.**

**'Funny. You said you wouldn't go easy on me.' Red said with a smirk."**

"He got lucky!" Dawn cried. "Ash should have been able to beat him!"

**"Ash then sent out a tall gecko-like Pokemon. 'Sceptile, I choose YOU!' he yelled."**

_"That's a terrible description of me,"_ Sceptile said sharply. _"Aside from that, at least I get to show what I'm made of."_

**"'And Ash sends out Sceptile!' the announcer said.**

**'Sceptile was a good choice. It's fast, and has the advantage.' Brock said from the sidelines.**

**'You can do it Ash!' said Dawn, completely ignoring him."**

"She didn't really 'ignore' him," Hilda pointed out. "She had nothing more to add, so she's cheering on her friend, like anyone else would."

**"'Sceptile, Bullet Seed!' Ash said.**

**Sceptile shot seeds from its mouth at the Poliwrath, who clapped its hands before dodging."**

"Why did it clap?" Kenny asked, confused.

**"'That didn't work. Leaf Blade!' Ash screamed.**

**But instead of Leaf Blade, it used the same attack from before."**

"Great, Sceptile's not listening to me," Ash muttered.

**"Ash frowned. 'Sceptile, listen to me!'"**

"Why is he getting so frustrated?" N asked. "He should be more patient."

**"Red smiled at the fact that Poli's technique had Ash on edge. 'Ice Beam.'"**

"What 'technique'?" Drew asked.

**"A beam of ice came out of the swirl on its belly and froze Sceptile completely.**

**'Hang in there, Sceptile, just use solar Beam to break out!' Ash yelled.**

**Poli ran towards it with a gloved hand and punched through the ice, shattering it and sending Sceptile back. The ice shards that shattered fell on Sceptile, taking it down. Just like Tauros before, it had swirly eyes."**

"I got beat by a bunch of ice shards?!" Sceptile demanded. "I am _not_ that weak! This is not fair! It doesn't make any sense!"

**"'Sceptile is unable to battle, Poli wins!' the announcer said again."**

"He never said that before, what do you mean 'again'?" Brendan asked.

**"Ash returned Sceptile and threw another Poke Ball.**

**'Totodile, I choose YOU!' Ash yelled."**

"Why is he using Totodile?" Cheren asked.

_"What's that supposed to mean? I can beat him!"_ Totodile snapped.

**"A small blue dinosaur came out. Ash looked more determined than ever."**

"Horrible description," Totodile stated.

**"'Good choice. Water and ice type moves won't affect it much at all.' Brock said.**

**'Show that Poliwrath who's boss!' Dawn said, ignoring him again."**

"Again, if this is trying to make me seem rude, then Red the Chuck Norris, or whatever his name is, is failing at it," Dawn pointed out.

**"'Alright, Poli, use that technique we've worked on!' Red said.**

**Poli beat on its belly with both of its hands multiple times.**

**'Totodile, I don't know what it's doing, but it doesn't matter. Use Bite!' Ash yelled.**

**Totodile ran to Poli with its jaws wide open. Poli stopped beating its belly and started dancing. Totodile came to a halt and also started dancing."**

"Teeter Dance?" Brendan asked.

"I don't think Poliwrath can learn that," Professor Oak said, before continuing: **"Totodile seemed to be taking this too seriously."**

_"What?!"_ Totodile shouted. _"I should be focused!"_

**"The look on his face seemed to be saying, 'I will outperform you!' Some of the crowd onlookers were laughing."**

"Totodile would never do something like that, especially in a league match!" Ash cried.

"_I'll beat some sense into that imposter, and I'm not just talking about Red!"_ Totodile yelled, referring to himself in this story.

**"Ash yelled at Totodile with a stern look on its face. 'Hey, this isn't the time for that, Totodile!'**

**Right after he said that, it started to rain. Poli stopped dancing, but Totodile kept going."**

_"I should be listening to him!"_ he shouted.

**"After a while, Totodile opened its mouth at Poli, as if to say, 'Hah, you lose!'"**

"Lose what, exactly?" Misty asked. "This makes no sense."

**"'Waterfall!' Red said.**

**'You too!' Ash said."**

"Shouldn't he try and dodge it, or counter it?" Hilbert asked.

**"Waterfall-like attacks formed in front of them. The two of them collided with each other, but Poli's broke through Totodile's. Totodile was sent flying, and crashed into the floor. It had swirly eyes, too.'"**

_"That looks weird,"_ Oshawott said.

**"'Totodile is unable to battle, the winner is Poli! Ash is down by three Pokemon, so that means we'll take a short break.' The announcer said."**

"That was not fair," Iris said.

**"'Who is that kid?' a spectator asked."**

Meowth muttered something that sounded a lot like "a Gary stew".

"A what?" Gary asked, turning to the Scratch Cat.

"Nothing." Meowth looked away.

**"'I don't know, but Ash has no chance.' Another one replied."**

"Only because he's being ruined by bad writing!" Tracey said.

**"The two of them recalled their Pokemon. Ash came to his friends.**

**'That guy is tough.' Ash said.**

**'Agreed. But I think you know all of Poli's techniques by now.' Dawn said.**

**'Let's not forget, Poliwrath isn't his only Pokemon.' Brock said, owning her."**

"What does it mean to 'own' someone?" N asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think this writer likes me very much," Dawn replied. "How did Brock 'own' me, whatever that means?"

**"The three of them looked up to see Red…flying (?) in front of Ash."**

"He can fly now?" Iris asked. "How?"**  
**

**"'Hey, don't feel bad. Losing is part of growing up! Keep that in mind, and you can be a decent trainer.' Red said."**

"He's a lot better than you! You got lucky!" Bianca shouted.

**"Ash became angry. 'What did you say?'**

**Brock held him back. 'Easy, Ash, he didn't mean to get you all riled up.'"**

"Yes, he did," Delia said.

**"'As the Kanto Champion, I feel obliged to give newbie trainers advice.' Red replied."**

"If he's really a 'newbie trainer', then how did he make it this far? Bribes?" May asked. "I'd like to see him take on Tobias. I can't wait to see Tobias, or whoever he faces in the finals, crush him."

"I don't care if he is the 'Kanto champion'," Gary added. "He's still a douc - "

"How did he get to our world?" Cheren interrupted.

**"The three were shocked. 'You're the Kanto Champion?' they all asked."**

"How come the announcer didn't announce it before?" James asked.

"Probably because he's not," Leaf said. "When did Lance die and make him the Kanto champion?"

**"'Yeah!' Red said.**

**'I'll keep that in mind, Red. But keep THIS in mind: This battle isn't over yet!' Ash countered.**

**'Will the two contestants please come back on stage?' the announcer said.**

**Ash ran towards his side of the battlefield.**

**'Alright, Aero, let's head back!' Red said, before flying to his side of the field."**

"Who is he talking to?" Max asked.

"He used an Aerodactyl to fly himself, don't you remember?" May reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Max replied.

**"'This break is over, and now without further ado, let's continue this!'**

**TBC"**

"That was horrible! It really made me look bad!" Ash commented.

"What is the point of putting him up against Red if he's going to lose so easily? What is the point of this story? This story only seems to exist to glorify Red," Brendan stated.

"I don't see the point myself," Professor Oak answered, clicking the next chapter.

* * *

#1: I don't think that Pokemon _actually_ get swirly eyes, I think it's just shown to the viewers to indicate that it fainted.


End file.
